Finding Love
by UnexplainablyMeg
Summary: Renesmee is growing up. Finding Love with a father who can read minds is not an easy way to discover your sexuality. Read as Renesmee learns how to be in a relationship. Give your feedback and see how the story will develop!
1. Chapter 1

VERY MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. +18

I WARNED YOU!

If you are still reading please enjoy!

Please Review. Let me know who you think Renesmee should love, for one night or for the rest of her life. ;)

Chapter 1

POV: Renesmee

"Mom. I am physically an adult!" I yelled.

"Renesmee you might look like an adult but you are not acting like one right now!" Mom yelled back.

Luckily for us we are on an island that has no other people on it. Dad had bought it for Mom for their second anniversary. We had lived here since then. Lived away from the rest of my family. The family that Mom and Dad are going to visit without me.

"I can not act like one because you do not treat me like one!" I yelled. I knew this was not the way to convince my Mother what I wanted.

"You do not act like one so I can not trust you to come with us" Mom sounded exasperated.

"Mom I want to go back to Forks! I want to see my friends again! I have not seen them in 10 years!" I matched her exasperated tone. I glared at her.

"Your Father and I said no." Mom started walking towards the door.

This was my last opportunity to convince Mom to let me come. She had been more willing than Dad. He had been very upset at the idea of me coming with them to Forks. They are going to be gone for such a short time I do not see the harm in me coming with them.

I was so mad I could not help the tears escape my eyes. Mom started walking towards me, reaching out to wipe my tears away. I do not know why I feel the need to return to Forks so strongly. I just do. I need to return to the place of my birth. I want to see Grandpa Charlie.

"Honey I know you do not understand but you need to stay here. You are still a child regardless of your physical age. Your father and I do not want you to grow up too fast. That would be forced on you if you came with us to Forks." Mom said. She hugged me to her cold chest brushing her fingers through my hair.

"Fine." I sobbed. "Go enjoy your time away."

"Your Uncle will be here to spend time with you." Mom kissed my forehead before walking to the door.

I let myself fall back on the couch. I knew this reaction was just proving her comment that I am still a child. I did not care.

I wish my mom would just let me be an adult. I am ready for all things to do with an adult life. I allowed myself to mope until I heard the boat drive up to our dock. Wiping my eyes. I glanced in the mirror luckily my vampire side always looked beautiful.

I walked through the forest down to the dock. Hearing my Dad great my Mom. There was another scent in the air besides my parents. I was excited to see Uncle Emmett. He had always been my favourite when I was growing up. He never treated me like my human age. This was my favourite part about Emmett.

"Are you serious about breaking up with Rosalie?" Mom asked Emmett.

"Yea. She crossed the line. She wanted a child so bad that she sacrificed our relationship to get one." Emmett told Mom.

I paused in the trees. Listening.

"Is it true that she." Mom started.

Emmett interrupted "She slept with any man she laid eyes on? YES. Including but not limited to; vampire, humans, and that wolf boy." I could hear the hurt in Emmett's voice.

I felt a pang in my heart. Emmett had always been my happy friend. I had never heard the hurt in his voice before.

I heard dad clap Emmets back. "Well I hope some separation from her will help. We are all still family regardless of who you choose to mate with." Dad told him.

"Thanks." Emmett said.

I decided this was the ideal time to run out of the forest. If I waited any longer I might have been caught eavesdropping by my parents.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked my parents.

"Yes." Dad had a soft look on his face. He knew how much I wanted to go with them. Walking over to me he wrapped me in his arms. "You know I do what I am doing to keep you safe right?" He asked.

"Yes. You do what you do to keep me safe and young." I commented.

"Well yes." Dad had a tone in his voice that said there was more to this than I understood. Dad released me from his arms.

Mom pulled me into her arms. "Forgive me?" I whispered.

"You will always be forgiven by me. No matter what you do." Mom told me kissing my hair.

"Ready for a fun week?" Emmett asked me.

"Totally." I told him. I felt a rush of anticipation running through my system. I did not know why. I had never felt this way before.

"I am entrusting you with her safety." Dad leveled a look at Uncle Emmett.

"Of course." Emmett smiled at him.

After one more hug from Mom and Dad I watched as they walked hand in hand to the boat. A part of me still felt the pull to come with them. I decided not to put up a fight. Emmett and I stood there until they disappeared from our view.

"What do you want to do today?" Emmett asked me.

"Want to go surfing?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered.

We walked up to the house.

"Give me a second I will get changed." I told him.

"Of course." Emmett smiled at me. He was currently looking around the house. It had been about seven years since he had seen it.

I walked into my room. Rummaging through my surfing suits. All one pieces. I felt the need to wear something my Dad would not approve of. I knew where to find that. I ran out of my room and into my Moms closet. Going to the box in the back I found the suit I was looking for.

It is a red bikini with tie straps. It covered less than my normal underwear does. I was really happy that I had taken the time to shave my entire body. Looking in the mirror I felt super sexy. This is what an adult would wear. I left mom's closet feeling confident and sexy.

I spied Uncle Emmett grabbing the surf boards out of the shed. He is wearing his swim trunks with no top on. I took the moment of being unnoticed to see his semi clothed body. The sparkles helped show the curves of his muscles. I really liked the way that he moved. Effortless strength, he looked like the type of man that would have no problem holding you tight in his arms.

I shook my head. Regardless on how much I wanted to have an adult experience my parents had never allowed it. This is the first opportunity since I was very young to be alone with the opposite sex. I could not help the thoughts that ran through my head. I wanted to feel what it would be like to kiss him. Would I notice his cold skin? Would he notice my warm body? Would he like to touch me as much as I want to touch him?

I walked out of the back door. Uncle Emmett looked over at me. I enjoyed his reaction to my suit. His eyes went wide as he took all of me in. I could almost feel his gaze as he took me in from my toes to my breasts. He had to take a steadying breath before he looked at my face. The hunger I saw in his eyes made me shudder with longing.

I walked towards him. Feeling my breasts bounce as I walked. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Um. Yes." Emmett shook his head focusing on the task.

He insisted on carrying the surf boards down the trail. I let him walk first only so I could watch the movement of his muscles. As he walked his back rippled with the pure strength he possessed.

We arrived at the beach. Emmett placed both boards in the sand. Grabbing mine I waded into the water. Allowing the suit to stick to me as it became wet. I stood hip deep in the water. Feeling the waves crash against my stomach. Looking back I saw that Emmett could not take his eyes off me.

Turning away I smiled as I thought of what he would see as I climbed onto my surfboard. I could feel the bikini bottoms already exposing more of my butt. I decided not to change it. Climbing up on my board I focused on listening to if Emmett had a reaction. The sharp inhale he took gave me so much confidence.

Paddling out I caught a wave. Standing I road it to shore. Jumping off my board close to shore. Sending my board into the shore. I dived into the water. I felt my top slip. The water rushed past my breasts. It made me feel so freeing. I popped up to the surface of the water. Treading water I was able to see just how much my top had shifted. I found my left breast completely exposed. My right breast was hanging on just by my nipple.

I looked up and saw Uncle Emmett swimming towards me. He had not yet seen my exposed breast. I had an opportunity to adjust my top before he noticed. One word went through my brain 'WHY?' The thought of him seeing my breast made me excited. My body liked the idea of what he might do.

Emmett popped up next to me in the deep water. I saw his eyes move from my face to my breast. His teeth grazed his lips as he looked at my breast. This made my body react to him. I felt tingles in my stomach moving lower. I felt a tightening in my stomach.

I smiled at Emmett. He still looked in shock. I reached forward towards him. Running my hand on his chest. I saw the lust in his eyes.

"Renesmee" Emmett groned.

"Yes?" I looked up from my hand. His breathing has picked up. I took this as an opportunity.

"We. I. What are you looking for?" Emmett's voice cracked.

"Emmett. I am looking for some fun." I smiled at him.

A strong wave came over us. I was not expecting it. It knocked me off balance. I felt myself being pushed away from Emmett. Strong hands grasped my waist. I wrapped myself around Emmett. Only thinking about the safety I felt in his arms. My body demanded air. Just as we broke the surface of the water. I gasped in a breath. Emmett held me close to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Once the panic weared down. I realised where I was. In Emmetts strong arms. When else am I going to have this opportunity. I reached my hands up to cup Emmetts face. Bringing his lips down to mine. I felt the excitement run through my body.

Emmett pulled me closer to him. A moan escaped my lips. Emmett broke our kisses off as he trailed kisses down my neck.

I opened my eyes looking around I saw that we had gone further out to sea. I gasped as I felt him touch my breast. Emmett cupped it in his hand playing with it. The tease was driving me wild. I had never felt this way before. I have tried to create this feeling all by myself. With nowhere near this much success. Every touch from Emmett sent a new spark through my body.

I lowered myself into the water. Feeling how turned on he was. His hard penis brushed my inner thigh.

"Fuck" Emmett exclaimed.

I giggled as he brought his mouth back to my nipple.

Soon Emmett moved his hands down my body. Cupping my butt. He kissed my neck. The waves bounced us through the water. I found myself wanting to get rid of the barrier of our clothing.

I started slipping out of my top. Emmett watched me struggling in the waves to keep control of taking it off. Emmett said "Let's not do this in the water. Later yes. Not our first time together."

I smiled at him. This did not mean no. He had a plan in mind. I allowed him to pull me to the shore. He did not let me touch the ground. Holding me in his arms as he helped me out of my top. Sucking both my nipples I felt a huge full body excited shiver.

I wanted Emmett to have sex with me. I wanted to feel him inside me. That is when we heard the boat coming back. We sprang appart. Emmett carried me back to the house. I kissed him one more time before running into my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of pajamas. It would not be the first time Emmett and I have decided to have a movie day. That is what I would play this off as now.

Jumping into the shower. I scrubbed myself trying to calm myself. I focused on my emotions calming them. I dried fast and got dressed. Walking out into the living room I found Emmett already sitting with popcorn. He had fast forwarded the show to pretend that we had been watching it for at least twenty minutes.

"Where are the boards?" I asked. Sitting next to him on the couch.

"In the shed." Emmett told me "the water was getting quite ruff about thirty minutes ago so we can still keep that in the story."

I heard the boat just coming up to the dock now. I took a risk. Leaning over I kissed Emmett one more time.

Sitting back I waited for my parents to come up to the house. Using the popcorn as a distraction.

"Hey sorry not to bug you just forgot to pack my bathing suit" Mom said as she ran to her closet.

I looked at Emmett wide eyed. Feeling the panic rushing through my body. We could be discovered right now. All over a fucking bathing suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review. As well let me know who you think Renesmee should try a relationship with. ;) Happy Reading.

Chapter 2

POV: Renesmee

I waited with bated breath for Mom to demand where her swimsuit was. I knew the bottoms are currently drying in my shower. I do not know where the top was. Emmett had taken that off me. I could not ask him where my top was without Mom hearing. My only saving grace was that Mom came up not Dad. With the thoughts running through my mind dad would have killed me. He would have killed Emmett. Possibly choose to cleanse the island with fire.

Emmett reached over and rubbed my back. I glanced over at him and he smiled. I could see that he was enjoying every moment of this. I do not think he had thought this through. Watching the movie I tried to distract myself from the moment at hand.

The movie was not enough to distract me. I had seen it before. I tried to focus on the individual pixels of light I saw coming from the TV. Picking each individual light apart from one another. Truly just focusing on anything that was not Emmett.

"Renesmee?" Mom called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

Emmett reached over and patted my leg. Anyone looking at this interaction would have just thought it was a friendly gesture. To me my leg felt like it was electrocuted with every touch. I allowed myself to focus on the touch.

Snapping out of it when mom walked into the room.

"You okay honey?" Mom asked me.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"You seem flushed." She commented. I gestured to the movie. "Oh yeah. You always look that way with this one."

I turned to look at her. She was holding her one piece suite. "You found your suit." I commented.

"Yes." Moms tone had a questioning note to it.

I turned around not looking at her in the eyes.

Mom touched my shoulder. "I will talk to your Father about treating you more like the adult you are."

I looked at her in shock "What really?" I asked.

"Yes. You are going to be our little girl forever but you deserve more freedom" Mom said she kissed my forehead.

Mom winked at Emmett before leaving yelling "You two don't get yourself in trouble well we are gone."

Emmett and I waited for the boat to leave before we moved. We both relaxed back into the couch.

Emmett laughed. Pulling me onto his lap. "That was close" Emmett laughed.

I felt his lips on my neck. I loved every second he spent touching me. I spun around on his lap so I could face him.

"I am so attracted to you." I told him

He licked his lips. "Oh baby girl you are the hottest thing I have ever seen. Warm and soft like a human. Though still strong enough" He let the words trail off I knew what he was thinking.

Those words electrified every part of my body. I found myself needing to be rid of my clothing. As well as rid of the distance between us. I wanted his cold hands on my skin. Needed to feel him touching me.

I moaned as his hands found their way under my shirt. Cupping my breasts. I moved my hips over the bulge in his pants. The groan he let out was sexually charged. He wanted me just as bad as I wanted him.

Pulling his shirt up over his head I started kissing him down his body. Enjoying both the scent and the taste. Emmett placed his hands on my waist picking me up he placed me on the kitchen counter. Pausing to pull off my shirt. His mouth was on my nipples faster than I could track.

I felt the increase of blood to every part he touched. The feeling that covered me was one of intense desire. I crushed his lips back onto mine. Needing to taste him. Emmett tasted like a sweet mint. It both excited and relaxed me. It increased the tension that I was feeling in my stomach. I needed him to touch me. Needed him to unroll the tension he was creating inside me.

Emmett broke our frantic kissing. "Are you sure?"

It took my mind a moment to stop focusing on the man in front of me to understand the question. "Sure about what?" I asked. My mind still unable to catch up with what he was asking. All I was thinking about was his skin on mine. Him kissing my lips.

"Honey stop looking at my lips for one second." Emmet told me. I reluctantly moved my eyes from his lips to his eyes. "Do you want to continue. We do not have to." Emmett said. He was giving me an out.

I pulled his lips to mine. Kissing him with the full hunger I felt myself. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anything else in my short life. I wanted him to kiss me bring me to the brink of pleasure and fall with me over the edge.

"Renesmee I am going to need your consent" Emmett commented. I pulled him closer to me. Kissed him harder. Emmett broke away again. "Verbal consent" Emmett said breathlessly.

"I Renesmee Carlie Cullen want you Emmett McCarty to" I paused. I did not want to use the wrong term. Making love sounded gross and something that old people do. Hooking up sounded too causal Emmett was not just someone off the street, I have known him my entire life. Having sex with also sounded far too casual. I was not wanting that. I was wanting something way more than that. I was wanting someone I trusted and that I found incredibly attractive to help me into a new realm of experiences. I wanted Emmett to open the door and help me learn how to fulfill my sexual desires with another person. "I want you to teach me how to have a sexual relationship." I blushed the second the words escaped my lips.

I could not make eye contact with him. I could only look down at my hands. The more I looked at them the more I wanted something useful to appear in them. Longed for something that could be used in this situation to come into my hands and help me.

"Renesmee?" Emmett said my name in complete awe.

"Yeah?" I said out of reflex. Still not looking up from my hands.

"Have you not done this before?" He asked.

"No." I told him.

"Wow" he said that with a surprised tone. "You have been fully grown for five years. Your parents never mentioned but, I guess I just thought. That you had a boyfriend on the side"

"Like any of my crushes could get past Dads mind reading to get close to me. Let alone to have an intimate relationship with me. If it was up to my Father I would be the same age he was when I lose my virginity." I told Emmett. He laughed.

"Well. If you want me to be the one." Emmett said. He seemed to be just as much at a loss for words.

"I do. I trust that you won't hurt me. Also I am really attracted to you. I think you are so incredibly hot." I told him. This time I was not embarrassed by my request.

Emmett picked me up by my waist. Carrying me to my room. He laid me down on my bed. "If anything does not feel good. Tell me." he said as he placed his hands on the top of my pj bottoms.

I nodded.

He slipped the thin fabric down. Off my hips, past my knees, until the only clothing I had on was the thin panties I had on. I suddenly wished I had put a different pare on. These are plain and black. I should have done ones that are red and have lace on them.

Emmett did not seem to mind. He kissed the skin just above my underwear. I felt the tension gather again in my stomach. Knots forming, tension growing, I could not stay still. My hips moved without my conscious minds permission. Everything became primal inside of me.

Emmett held down my hips. He took the top of my underwear in his teeth. Pulling them off me. I felt my body shudder with anticipation.

He came back up and kissed my lips. I felt the desire in his lips. He placed his hands on my knees spreading them wide. My world went bright with sensation. Fireworks went off all over my body.

Emmett went from licking to touching. The sensations sent me closer and closer to the edge.

I sat up and released his bulge. Sucking it hard. He shuddered with pleasure. Pushing me back up so I rested on the pillows he positioned himself to enter me. Emmett paused.

"Protection?" Emmett commented. He looked like he had been blindsided.

"I got some." I told him. Leaning over to my bedside table I pulled out a package of condoms. "Will these work?"

"Okay how do you have condoms but are not sexually active?" Emmett asked.

"Alice." I told him.

He laughed. Taking a condom he opened it. Sliding the thin plastic down his hard thick shaft.

I watched him positioning himself again. Anticipation sparked through me like a live wire. Causing me to make the tip of his shaft damp with my wetness as well as the tightness to increase in my stomach.

He started slowly entering me. Each inch stretched me farther than I thought possible. The waves of pleasure I felt before from his tongue and fingers felt tame compared to the amount of pleasure I felt now.

I felt my body choose to do things without my permission or conscious thought. Each adjustment of my hips allowed him to go deeper. I hungerly pulled his mouth to mine. Kissing deeper, feeding my hunger.

I moaned out as the biggest wave of pleasure encompassed me. Emmett joined me on this wave. We both reached the edge together. Falling together. I felt myself fall as he filled the condom. It expanded inside of me. Pushing me further across the edge. My legs shook as the world became an explosion of sensation.

When I came back down Emmett was hugging me to his chest. I was laying on his naked chest, breathing deeply.

"Wow" I exclaimed when I caught my breath.

Emmett laughed "did you enjoy it? Did I hurt you?" the concern came out in his voice.

"I loved every second of that. No it didn't hurt." I told him.

"Okay. Well I still have to take myself out of you." Emmett told me.

I grabbed the box of condoms "of course you do. So we can put a new one of these on and go again." I told Emmett

His laugh this time was deep and shook my body. "You are still half human" his said rubbing his fingers through my hair.

A yawn escaped my lips. I had not realized how much energy sex with Emmett took out of me. He shifted his body under me.

"This might be slightly uncomfortable" Emmett warned. He slipped himself out of me. I winsed. He was right it was uncomfortable.

Emmett moved us so we layed covered in blankets the sun was starting to set. He played with my hair and rubbed my back. I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

If you have any ideas on what Emmett and Renesmee should do, or what you would like to read. Please let me know in the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

POV: Renesmee

I woke up in a messy bed. I found myself alone. The blankets had been placed over my naked body. A note placed on my bedside table.

'Went hunting. You made me thirsty.' ~Em

I smiled at the note. Rolling over I climbed out of bed. I wondered how long he had been gone. Depending on if he has been gone for a few hours he might be on his way back. Naughty thoughts crossed my mind.

I grabbed his shirt. Tossing it on it covered almost everything. However every step I took I could feel the fabric exposing my bottom. I got excited when I thought about what Emmett will think when he sees me in his shirt. My stomach tightened as I knew what I wanted him to do when he saw.

Walking out into the main room I found a hot breakfast waiting for me. This made me smile. Eggs, pancakes and bacon have been cooked and waiting for me. Emmett must have waited until I was just about to wake up to go hunting. Cooking me breakfast before then.

'Tweet, Tweet,' The computer sounded.

I carried my breakfast over to the computer desk. Unsurprisingly Jake was trying to video call me. It was friday morning and this was when we normally video called. I quickly fixed my shirt and tried to tone down the sex hair that I had going on. Sitting in the chair I answered his call.

"Hey Jake" I said.

"Hey girly. Could not convince your parents to let you come down?" He asked.

"Not this time. But I found a silver lining to staying." I told him

"Oh? I was expecting to be talking to a very upset Renesmee this morning." he admitted.

I looked at him apologetically "I am sorry. I think I have been taking my frustration out on you."

"What. No. Don't be sorry. Vent to me whenever you want." Jacob sounded sincere.

"So Jake the last time I talked to Seth he told me that there was a beach beauty that had her eyes on you." I teased.

Jake laughed "Yeah but I was not that interested in her."

"What why not?" I asked.

"Reasons." Jake said nonshalontly.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like maybe I have a crush on someone else." He said blush making his russett skin change slightly.

"Oh? Who?" I demanded.

"Um. Well. I have." Jake started to say then he looked away from the computer. "Yeah I will be right there." Jake called to someone in his world. "Sorry honey I have to go. I can always call you later if you want"

"Whatever works for you. Say hi to everyone for me" I told him before we signed off.

I finished eating my breakfast in front of the tv. Watching reruns of my favourite shows. Emmett appeared in the front door. He looked perfect as always. Dam he was hot.

"You are wearing my shirt." His deep voice made me shiver. He walked up over to me standing between me and the tv.

"Yes I am wearing your shirt." my voice sounded sultry as I spoke to him. I was no longer wondering what a night with him would entail. Now I was hungry for another.

I could see the hunger in Emmetts eyes. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

"What do you want to do today?" Emmett asked.

I bit my lip "I have some ideas."

"I like the way you think." Emmett said. "But."

"But?" I questioned.

"Do you think we will ever be allowed alone again if we do not have some PG photos to show your dad?" Emmett said. Bringing his lips down to mine. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Do we have to have a PG day?" I could hear the whine in my voice.

"We need to have PG pictures." Emmett told me.

I laughed. "What should I wear for a PG day?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. Now when we have an R rated evening that's when I know what you should put on" Emmetts eyes glided over my bare legs. "Now I know this is just going to be torcher for me but, are you just wearing my shirt?"

"Yes I am wearing your shirt." I teased

"No. Do you have anything on under?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." I winked getting up I kissed him. Passing him I took satisfaction in knowing he was looking at my butt as I walked.

I found my clothing really fast. Picking out a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. Nothing too over the top. I popped on my favourite runners. Before returning to Emmett.

He was currently doing the dishes. His hands submerged in the soapy water. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of him. He had a white shirt on and cargo shorts. Without Rosalie choosing his outfits he was really just sporting whatever he wanted.

I sat up on the counter waiting for him to notice me watching him. Quickly I sent the photo to my Mom. If it is PG proof Emmett wanted my parents to see that is what I was going to send.

"Who are you texting?" Emmett turned around drying his hands with a hand towel.

"Mom. I sent a picture of you doing the dishes" I told him "You know the PG memories you wanted them to know about."

"Smart." He said. I saw a slight smile go across his lips before he crushed mine with his.

He picked me up and I felt us moving towards the door. I was not paying much attention. Only focused on his mouth.

I felt the leather seat before I saw that he was placing me on the ATV. He broke our kiss to put a helmet on my head. I did not move as he tightened it.

Emmett climbed onto the Quad behind me. Reaching around me to hold the handle bars. I leaned back into Emmett's body. It was like a chiseled marble. Emmett leaned down kissing my neck. I could not help but shudder.

The ATV sprung to life under us. The vibrations caused me to make micro adjustments forcing me to slide back in my seat towards Emmett. I heard him laugh lightly. Placing his hand on my waist he pulled me back I was sitting on his lap.

Emmett started driving. I could only focus on every bump on the trail he found. Every bump I could feel his bulge swell slightly. I leaned into it liking the noises that escaped Emmett's voice as I rubbed against him.

We made it to the other side of the island before I had time to notice Emmett spun me around on the ATV. My legs fell on either side of his hips. He crushed his mouth on mine, kissing me deeply. I leaned my body closer to him. He cupped my breast in one hand. Pulling myself closer to him Emmett cupped my butt in his hands. He moved his mouth from mine now trailing kisses down my neck. I found myself gasping. Not realizing how long we had been kissing without me getting any air. Emmett laughed as he untangled our bodies so I could breathe again.

"Human side comes out when you least expect it" Emmett said with a laugh.

I cursed my human side. Vampires did not need breaks. I wanted to be able to keep up with Emmett. In all aspects.


	4. Chapter 4

Please let me know what you think about the details I am providing. Too much not enough let me know. Thank you for all your responses I really like reading your reviews! Happy Reading ;)

Chapter 4

POV: Renesmee

Emmett walked towards the edge of the Island. Seeing the waves break on the rocky shore. The sun causing him to sparkle like a god. My hands wanted to touch him. Every time he touched me he electrofied me. I wanted to touch him. Needed to feel his hands on my body again. Even this slight separation was driving me mad. When I knew what those hands could do.

I walked up behind him. I wanted to show him I could keep pace with him. Placing my hands under his shirt resting them on his hips I dug nails slightly into his skin. I heard the intake of breath come from his lips. I nuzzled my face into the small of his back. Kissing his shirt.

His hands caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it slowly off his torso. Giving me full access to him. I moved my hands caressing his abs. Feeling the soft chiseled features of his hard stomach. I moved my hands up his torso, enjoying the feel of his cold skin against my warm hands. I found his hard chest. Touching them with my fingertips as I created little motions with my hands.

He twisted around facing me. My hands went to his back. Feeling the ribbons of muscles there. I held onto his shoulders. Pulling myself up I wrapped my legs around his waist. I dug my fingers into his back hearing a moan escaped his lips before they crushed mine in a kiss.

I lost myself in the feeling of his body against mine. The way he held my waist as he moved us so my back was pressed up against a rock wall. I felt the rock hard against my back. He did not hold me roughly against the rock instead the rock that he had pressed me against was just as smooth and cold as him.

His hand brushed over my top. The chill of him making my nipples stand up. He pulled my top over my head exposing my body. His lips found my breasts. I squirmed against him and the rock. He kissed down my torso to the top of my jean shorts. A moan escaped my lips. Emmett kissed me harder grazing his teeth over my lower stomach.

Emmett unbuttoned my jeans and had them off me faster than I could track. Pausing only to take a condom out of his cargo pants pocket.

"How many condoms do you have on you?" I asked in a breathless voice.

"Enough for this afternoon" His said his lips kissing down my neck. I shivered with the anticipation of his words.

I felt him inside me. Thrusting deep, feeling my body adjusting to take him fully inside. I could not hold back this time. Moan's flowed out of me faster as I started to reach the peak of pleasure. Emmett followed me over the edge. He held me as he lowered us to the ground. He stayed inside me allowing my body to process all the passion I felt. Residual waves of pleasure coursed through me. Emmett held me in his arms until I was completely done with the waves of my orgasm.

"Honey. You are going to be a little heart breaker." Emmett laughed as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Will I break your heart?" I asked.

"Yes. You will. Because I am not your forever." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"You could be my forever" I told him.

Emmett smiled and kissed me one more time. We untangled ourselves from one another. I could not help but wonder why Emmett did not want to be my forever mate. Though I will take him as much as I can right now. I allowed my teeth to graze my lower lip. The look Emmett gave me when he saw this let me know that he had the same idea as I did.

We collapsed back in the dirt together not coming up until we had both reached our peek pleasure again.

"Dam. Should have packed more condoms" Emmett laughed. I joined in on the laughter feeling in complete bliss. That was until we heard the boat in the distance.

We sprung appart. Emmett helped me find my clothing. It was spread quite a ways for the two sessions we just had. Climbing back on the ATV I refused to put on a helmet.

"Emmett depending on how fast they get here I wont be able to brush my hair." I told him.

"Fine." Emmett agreed placing the helmet on the back of the ATV.

He drove us faster than he had before. This time I held the handlebars to keep myself off his lap. Thus away from the temptation.

By some miracle we made it back to the house before the occupants of the boat. I quickly ran to my room I could smell sex on myself. So I knew my family would be able to smell it. Turning the shower on I quickly soaped the sent off me. Jumping out of the shower I dried quickly. Picking a new top and shorts I paused in my room for a moment. Looking in the mirror I looked the same. The only thing different was that this girl had a fire in her eyes. I hoped my parents would not notice anything different with me.

I walked out into my living room to see Aunty Rosalie kissing Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review

Chapter 5

POV: Renesmee

I stood in my doorway like an absolute idiot. Unable to make my body move. Is this what he meant when he said that he was not my forever? I thought he and Rosalie had called it quits. My lips tingle with the memory of his lips on mine. Watching his lips on hers hurt something in the bottom of my stomach. I did not know how to react to this situation.

The way they kissed was not just a friendly way. It was fueled with passion and fire. I could see that this was more than an ex lovers kiss. I swallowed down my emotions as I walked back into my room unnoticed. I felt so awkward. Emmett is kissing his wife. I let him cheat on her with me.

Walking into my bathroom I closed the door. Turning on my shower I sat on the floor. I knew this would not cover every sound from them. Though they did seem really distracted so they might not notice.

Pulling out my phone from my back pocket I called the only person that wont ask for more information than I wanted to tell. The phone rang two times. My heart dropped. I really needed to tell someone what was going on. I wanted to let someone into my silent pain. The third dial tone went off and all hope was lost. He was not going to answer.

I knew I could call my parents but then they would know about Emmett and I. That was not a discussion I was ready to have with my Dad. He stayed a virgin for 109 years. I do not want to tell them that the first time they leave me alone with the opposite sex I choose to go all the way with them.

Guilt flooded me. I could not believe that I am the girl who allows someone to cheat with. That was worse than half the literary stories I have read. It would be like if Paris fucked Romeo behind Juliet's back. I'm Paris in this situation what would he do? Nothing. He died too early for me to know what he would do.

I knew what I needed to do. I needed to stop that relationship with Emmett. This decision did not hurt my heart. Instead my brain raced trying to figure out what I was meant to do. Was I meant to ignore the situation. Only Emmett knew that anything between us actually happened. No. I was going to have to talk to Emmett about this. I am not comfortable continuing our…. What did we consider it… We never put a label on it… The only thing close to a label was us agreeing that we are not forever.

Was this what he meant by not being forever? Did he know the second she came back into his life that I would be an afterthought? I was so confused. Maybe Dad was right maybe I am not old enough to deal with these topics yet. Maybe I need to date someone my own age for a moment. Only issue is there is not a lot of twelve year olds running around on this island.

The only stories of love that I have been allowed to witness had involved a lot of love at first sight and happily ever after. I feel that this has not prepared me for a fair introduction to the world of dating. No one falls in love at first sight. My current situation is proof of that. If I had fallen in love at first sight I would not be having a panic attack in the bathroom.

I let myself spiral. I knew I needed to or I would not be able to face the two family members in my living room right now. After about ten minutes I felt ready to come out of my bathroom and face whatever was going to meet me. I dunked my head under the shower stream letting my hair get wet. Last thing I want is them both knowing I was not in the shower. Walking out of the room I allowed my hair to hang down my back soaking the back of my shirt in the process.

This time when I walked into the living room I was greeted by a different sight. They were no longer kissing. THat was a relief. The last thing I needed was for them to be making out or worse when I entered the room.

Aunty Rosalie came over and gave me a huge hug. "I have missed you my darling!" She spun me around in her arms.

"I have missed you too!" I said. I was able to put a semi genuine smile on my face.

"How has your day been going?" She asked.

"Unexpectedly." I answered honestly.

"Yeah. Your Mom told me about your longing to grow up. So I convinced her to let Emmett and I kidnap you." She sounded so excited.

"Kidnap me to go where?" I asked.

"Oh you will see" She winked at Emmett. Turning back to me "do you have any clubbing clothing?"

"Um. No." I told her honestly. "Like my Dad would let me have that."

Rosalie laughed. "I thought that that is why I got you this." She turned running to her luggage that I just realized was there. Pulling out fabric that I did not think was enough to make a full outfit.

"Go try this on." She shooed me to my room.

I placed the fabric on my bed. It was a beautiful black holographic dress. I undressed. Going braless because the dress did not have enough material to cover even my smallest bra. It had a racer back that almost exposed the top of my butt. The dipping neckline shows off my cleavage even without a bra pushing them together. I grabbed a pair of black flatts to go with the outfit. I knew Rosalie probably had a diffrent shoe in mind but there was no way I was going to walk in heels all night.

I walked out into the main room. Rosalie instantly went to making sure my outfit was perfectly fit. Emmetts eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. I took a bit of satisfaction in that. Not that I was planning on continuing our affair. It was just nice to know that he still held some attraction to me.

"Are we sure about the shoes?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Unlike a full vampire my feet hurt like a humans in heels." I confessed.

"Fine. But I am packing you a pair just in case." She told me with a wink.

We boarded the boat all three of us ready for whatever Rosalie has planned. As we neared the California coast the sun was just beginning to set. Rosalie stopped the boat waiting until the sun had completely set for us to venture on land.

"Lets get your makeup and hair done as we wait" Rosalie told me.

She braided my the top of my hair back in an intricate designs. With the bottom of my hair she re-curled so they hung in a romantic way down my back. When she was done with my face I did not recognize myself. I could have passed as a full vampire with this makeup. She sprayed me with setting spray and hair spray just as Emmett told us it was safe to go to shore. I watched the sun dip below the horizon as we docked in L.A.

I disembarked the boat taking a moment to gain my land legs back. Looking up that is when I saw him. My heart beat faster.

(Authors Note: Put in the reviews who you want HIM to be ;)


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE REVIEW. (Not to yell at you... but I like your responses) Happy Reading!

Chapter 6

POV: Renesmee

I ran headlong into his arms. His body instantly vanishing the chill I had began to feel on the boat ride. I crushed myself into him tighter than was probably expected. Not my fault I had years of waiting to have his arms around me. Feeling his hot hands touching against my bare back. Water came to my eyes. I quickly blinked them away before he would notice. Last thing I needed was for our reunion to be spoiled. I pulled him into me tighter. Hearing his husky laugh in response to my sudden need to be closer.

I felt his body wrap mine up. He picked me up off the rickety swaying dock. Carrying me to the stable land. Not putting me down until we had reached the car that was waiting for us. Only then did I look up and see his face. Those kind dark eyes that I missed so much looked down on me. These eyes that I have only seen to be kindly. They are the most comforting sight for me right now. All thought of pain and confusion from Emmett escaped my mind when I looked into these eyes.

All I could feel was radiant joy. He was my only friend that would come to spend the entire summers with me growing up. This is the boy who taught me to fish and argue. He was like my brother growing up. My safe space when my parents were strict. Always able to win me a bit of what I wanted. How he is able to negotiate with my Father I to this day still do not know. Yet I have the memories to prove it.

Us staying up way past my bedtime to shoot off fireworks. Sitting in the cold sand waiting for the light show to begin. His arms around me to keep me warm. Leaning on him when the fireworks scared me as they went off when I did not expect them. When I became cold he would wrap me in his hoodie. Back then it would reach my knees. So I would touch my feet inside it as well. Sitting on his lap like a little seed. Not that he seemed to mind. I would cuddle into him until the fireworks ended. Usually I would fall asleep soon after that. Waking up in his arms in the morning.

He shrugged off his Jacket for me now.

"I don't need your Jacket we are just going to get in the car" I told him

"Do you realize what your Dad will do to me if he knows I let you go out in this…. Can we call it a dress.. Or does overpriced raggs work?" Seth laughed.

"You don't like it?" I asked twirling for him.

"It's not that I do not like it. It is that other might like it a bit too much" He said as I stopped my spin. His eyes where not on me but the others in the shipyard. As the workers and passerbys stared at me as I twirled. I giggled at his overprotectiveness. He handed me his jacket one more time. This time I took it. If for nothing else then it covered my but for me to bend over and into the limo.

Seth climbed in after me. He sat across from me. When Emmett and Rosalie climbed into the car I wanted a distraction. I focused fully on Seth. Watching him take in the limo. Seth had always taken my Dads lifestyle in stride. Often poking fun when my father decided to go overboard. Which was more often than not.

"Oh joy. Edward sent a chaperone" Rosalie commented as she entered the limo and saw Seth.

"Does Edward not think we can keep her in one piece. We will hand her back to him the same way we recieved her." Emmett commented.

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. Emmett would not be returning me the same way he got me. I was given to him an innocent and through our actions we had changed that. I knew more than I should. Experienced more than I should have. At least in my Father's mind. In mine I knew I was ready for so much more. The experiences of the past two days have confirmed that.

The way my heart did not break when I saw Rosalie kissing Emmett told me I was ready to experience this new adult world. I am ready to live my adult life. Including experiencing my sexuality. With whoever and whatever I choose to do that with.

"No I am just here to make sure she does not get hurt" Seth laughed. He had always felt comfortable around my family.

"Good. So is that the only limit I am not allowed to push tonight?" I ask Seth with a wink. I thought I saw a blush under his russett skin.

"As long as you are safe, I do not think I will get in trouble" Seth tried to keep his voice stable but I heard a slight change.

"Well this might be fun. Us going on a double date." Rosalie winked at me. I could not stop the blush from rising to my cheeks.

If you asked me how I thought I was going to be spending this evening yesterday I would have a completely different answer. One that involved Emmett and being naked under the stars. I felt a tightening in my stomach at the thought of that. With Rosalie here I do not think I would be getting that evening anymore. It made me slightly sad at the thought of never feeling his hard cold body wrapped around me. His hard cock inside me. I shook my head focusing on anything to distract me.

"Okay even though we cant drink does not mean you can't" Rosaile said as she handed me a glass of a bubbly liquid. She handed Seth a glass.

I hesitantly took a sip. The bubbles felt like they are popping in my mouth. I swallowed the liquid not feeling any different. You would think that there would be apart of me that feels different. This is alcohol after all. Maybe it is not as potent to me because I am half vampire. I downed the glass. Seth laughed. Rosalie filled my cup.

"Rose don't go overboard. She has never had alcohol before." Emmett warned.

I shot him a look. I might have accepted that Emmett and I could never be anything more but I did not want him looking out for me. Look after the girl you picked. Seth pulled me out of my glare as he gasped looking out the window.

We had made it to the club. It had a red carpet pulled out. We now waited in the line for our chance to walk down the red carpet. My eyes went wide. I had not thought we were going to a place so fancy. I assumed we would go to not such an upscale club. One that served chicken wings and had beer contests. I had been very mistaken.

"Um I hate to point this out but even my fake ID says I am 16." I looked at the others in the car. I honestly had not thought about this. Maybe I am too young for these activities.

"Don't worry honey. I thought that through" Rosalie handed me a new ID. It had my correct birth date September 10th. Though instead of saying that I am my actual human age of 12 it claimed I was 21.

I had nowhere to put this ID. Rosalie's dress really did not provide me many options. Seth laughed seeing my confusion. "I can keep it in my pants" He commented.

I looked up at him shocked. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about my ID. I tried my best to cover up my confusion. Handing him my ID.

We reached the front of the line. The door opened. "Ready?" Aunty Rosalie asked. I smiled at her. Trying to keep my cool to the best of my ability. Which unfortunately for me was actually not working. I was mainly worried about how I was meant to act. I have lived the majority of my life on an island with only the occasional visitors. I did not know how to handle crowds or anything like that.

I watched Rosalie and Emmett stepped out of the limo hand in hand. I took off Seth's jacket. He put it on. Buttoning only the top button. The coat did wonderful things. Showing off his figure yet keeping some of it hidden. I took a deep breath. Seth poured us both another glass of the bubbly liquid we pounded them back. I followed him to the door of the limo. He stepped out first. Holding his hands out to me I grabbed hold of him. Stepping out of the limo and into the flashing lights. Having only the warmth of Seht's hands to keep me grounded. I thought I could feel sparks flying between out touch. I held on tighter trying to keep him with me.

"I won't let go until you ask" Seth whispered. Adjusting his hold so that he could hold me back. We embraced outside the limo. His hand on the small of my back.

Walking the red carpet behind Rosalie and Emmett. I could tell that they had the majority of attention. It did not bother me. I could not keep my mind off of Seth's hand touching my bare skin at the base of my back. Only a strip of material prevented our touch from being a fully skin to skin contact. I was very aware of the material. I wanted him to slip his hand under that fabric.

We made it to the door. Seth flashed both our ID's to the doorman. I laughed seeing his. He looked so much younger in his ID. Definitely needed a new picture. He still looked like he was 16 in this picture. Not the 25 year old he appeared to be. His real age of 36. But real ages hardly mattered now. Not when you live forever.

I felt myself feeling overwhelmed. Between the lights the noise and the smells my heightened senses are being overloaded. Seth held my hand guiding me through the throng of people. Roasiale of course had gotten us a private booth with bottle service. Seth let me slide in first. He sat next to me. It felt like he was ready to protect me with his body if necessary.

The private seat had an air vent blowing directly upon us. It would probably feel great after we get hot and sweaty from dancing but right now it was making me feel cold. I unconsciously leaned into Seth. His arm wrapped around the small of my back. Before I realized it, I was using him like a personal heater.

Rosalie ordered more drinks. I did not taste the alcohol in them. Though she swears they all contained some. By the seventh drink Emmett was watching me like a hawk. I glared at him. Not understanding why he was being so obnoxious. I simply wanted to drink and have fun. So far it was working. Yet with every calculating glance from Emmett my buzz would come crashing down. I ignored him, embracing my buzz.

"Oh I loved this drink. You need to have it for me" Rosalie clapped her hands. A man came rushing to our table. Rosalie ordered the drink and he dashed off to fill her order.

I laughed. The alcohol was hitting my system. Server returning he handed Rosalie the alcohol. She passed the glass to me. I sipped it. Oh this one smells so good. Citrusy and sweet. Alcohol is completely masked in this drink. Yet unlike all the others I had tonight I instantly felt the alcohol from this one.

Rosalie gave me a knowing look. Leaning over to me she whispered "Seth has been checking you out all evening." I raised my eyebrow in response. "When are you going to have an opportunity to be with a guy without your father around." She whispered poking my side before dragging Emmett to the dance floor. "Let's go dance." She told him winking at me as she left.

I set the dangerous glass still half full on the table. Leaning closer to Seth I could smell his musk. Very distinct over the smell of the humans. I bit my lip thinking about what Rosalie just told me. She does not have any animosity towards what has occured with Emmett and I. Mainly because she does not know. So I can trust her. I looked at Seth's face trying to figure out if I want to take our relationship to the next level. Should I risk it?

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." I told him. "Why?" I asked.

"Um. because you are staring at my face." Seth laughed.

"Seth do you have a girlfriend?" I blurted out. That was meant to be an internal thought not an outside thought. The alcohol is really kicking in now, my filter is gone.

"Um. No" Seth said. I caught a definite blush coming to his face.

"Why?" I asked. More so that I was actually shocked that he did not have a girlfriend. Seth was hot. He had the effortless attraction happening for him right now.

"Well I guess I just haven't found someone that I thought was both attractive and available" Seth's voice was now lower than I had expected it to come out.

"What do you think about me?" I asked him. Fuck this alcohol is really kicking in now.

I could feel his eyes as they traced over my body. I could not help but bite my lip when I saw his eyes go darker. "I think you are very attractive" Seth said in almost a hesitant admittance.

"And?" I asked.

"And I know you are not available" Seth forced his eyes off me focusing instead on his drink. I watched as he took a long sit. Trying to puzzle out why he thought I was not available. He put his glass down.

"Seth." I said my voice almost breathless. He turned to look at me. I touched his cheek with my hand. Feeling his warmth gave me the confidence I needed. I leaned forward. Our lips almost touching. "I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?" I asked. I could hear the desperation in my own voice. I truly wanted to taste him.

We locked eyes as I waited for his response. The only thing running through my mind was who he thought I belonged to, and what it would feel like to have his lips on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Review. Friendly warning to brace yourself. Shit is getting real! As Always Happy Reading!

Chapter 7

POV: Renesmee

"Seth." I said my voice almost breathless. He turned to look at me. I touched his cheek with my hand. Feeling his warmth gave me the confidence I needed. I leaned forward. Our lips almost touching. "I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?" I asked. I could hear the desperation in my own voice. I truly wanted to taste him.

We locked eyes as I waited for his response. The only thing running through my mind was who he thought I belonged to, and what it would feel like to have his lips on mine.

Seth looked tempted. His eyes locked on mine. I felt the pull to close the difference. I needed to distract myself from the pain of feeling the loss of Emmett. I was learning from my mistakes. This time I was trying to seduce a fully unattached man. There would be no ex wife/ current wife sweeping into Seth life taking my spot.

"Renesmee" Seth said breathlessly. I felt him leaning in. Excitement bubbled up inside me. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Wanted to kiss someone who was not in love with someone else. Someone who could fall in love with me overtime.

Cold hands touched my waist. I jumped back from Seth. The shock of the cold touch drawing me back into myself. Pulling me away from the sensual connection Seth and I had sparked. The transportation from the small universe Seth and I had created in those moments to the loud atmosphere of the club, was jarring to my senses. I had to shake my head trying to understand what pulled me out of almost kissing Seth.

Emmett was sitting next to me. His eyes accusingly. He looked over to Seth and asked "Can you give me a moment with her. Please?" Emmett asked him.

"Yeah of course" Seth looked apologetic as he left the booth.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"What are you doing?" He shot back.

"You are with Rosalie" I accused.

He looked at me with a semi hurt expression. I didn't mean to hurt him. Does he not see how much I have been hurt? How confused I have been since Rosalie walked onto the island and into his arms.

"I want you" Emmett's voice sounded desperate.

His hands are on my waist now pulling me closer. One hand trailing down my leg sneaking under my skirt. His cold touch excited my senses. I wanted him right now. Allowing him to move his hand under my underwear. He slipped his finger inside me. Touching me the way I wanted him to. My moan was quiet. He answered it with a louder inhale. Moving his finger faster inside me. Touching the knott that was forming inside me. I felt my body tighten as I was reaching the edge of pleasure. I caught the colour of Rosalie's hair in the crowd. It brought me back to reality. I pushed Emmett out of me. Without hesitation he took his finger and sucked it.

"You love her" I blurted out.

He looked at me like he wanted to argue but could not. I knew he could not because I am right. As much as he wanted me he could not tell me he was not in love with her. Rosalie was his first love. He would never truly be over her. That would leave me what? His body only? Is that what I want out of a lover?

Emmett is a perfect passing fling. I knew I wanted him more when I realised he was no longer together with Rosalie. Now that Rosaile is back in the picture I was definitely in danger of getting hurt. Was Emmett worth the pain that might come with this?

Rosalie came to join us then. Emmett stopped focusing only on me. His body language changed. Even if he did not think that he still in love with her I could tell. He positioned himself towards her.

"Where did Seth go?" Rosalie asked.

"Dancing. I'm going to go join him" I told her. Leaving the booth. Walking away from Emmett. I walked into the crowd. Allowing myself to be swallowed in by the human body's surrounding me. I just hopped Emmett would take the hint and leave me alone for a moment.

I lost myself in the clouds in the lights. Dancing with humans I did not know and who did not know me. Feeling free for the first time in my life. I found myself being pulled into different directions following the crowd. The DJ changed the tempo, everyone was now on our feet jumping. I decided not to fight the alcohol allowing it to take control of my actions. Not thinking of my movements opened my mind up to thoughts that I did not want to entertain.

"You smell different" a deep voice spoke behind me.

I turned around to see a man standing in front of me. His jet black hair tied back into a braid. He reminded me of the drawings of vikings. His lean body rippling with muscles. Caramel eyes looked at me. I found comfort in those eyes. Taking a quick inhale I realised why. They are the exact same colour as my parents eyes after they feed. His hands grazed my arms. Cold. He is a vampire. I felt my eyes widen. I had not been in the presence of another vampire without my parents or supervision ever.

I knew I was not strong enough to fight him off. If it came down to it the only thing I could hope for is my family hearing my screams over the sound of the pounding music.

"You know what I am little one?" He asked. Tilting his head as he examined me. I thought of all the training that Uncle Jasper had taught me. If he tried to attack I knew how to defend myself for a few moments. I am not fast enough to go after a full vampire without an advantage on my side. That is when I remembered. I do have an advantage. He does not know what I am. Now I just have to figure out how to use that as an advantage.

"Yes. I know what you are" I told him. My voice was strong as I spoke.

"Oh? Who taught you about my kind princess?" He asked.

"What is your name?" I redirected the conversation. If I survived this encounter I would like to know the man's name. So my family could look into if he is a threat to me or not. I did not recognize him so he was not present in the Volturi battle.

"Atlas" He said with a tinge of seduction in his tone. "And your name princess?"

I thought fast. Not wanting to give him my first name. It was too unique. Instead I introduced myself "Hi. My name is Carlie."

"Carlie. That is a beautiful name for a princess" Atlas moved closer to me.

I shivered. My body did not know how to handle this situation. If I should allow him near me or be prepared to fight.

"We will have to talk later princess. Your companions are coming back now" Atlas commented. He leaned into my neck sniffing deeply. Before pulling away he kissed my cheek. "Until I see you again princess."

I stood dumbfounded as I watched Atlas disappear into the crowd. Seth was at my side.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes" I told him dancing to the music once more.

"You look like you have just seen a ghost." Seth commented placing his hands on my waist as we danced.

"Not a ghost. I have just been exposed to a whole new world" I whispered to him as we moved to the music.

I wanted to pull Seth closer to me. My body wanted his hands all over me. My brain was too confused to make any movement like that happen. Seth held me throughout the night. My body was never detached from him. I could feel his hesitancy to touch me in a more intimate way. I did not understand why. Did I have a look on my face that said I could not take any more? Or was there another reason he did not try to touch me like Emmett does.

Alcohol clouded my brain. All I could feel was his hands on my hips and back. All I could see was the lights flashing. I could not wait for Seth to gain the courage to kiss me. Songs changed. Our bodies where forced closer as the crowd swelled around us. I pulled Seth lips down to mine. They are the opposite of Emmetts. Fire and Soft instead of Cold and Hard. In that moment I could not choose which one is better. All I knew was that I was now a girl kissing a boy on the dancefloor. I let him slip his tongue down my throat. Kissing him deeply in response. These kisses are more innocent than kisses I have experienced with Emmett. Seth held me and kissed me there. Holding us in place against the movement of the crowd. I climbed up wrapping my legs around his waist. He placed his hands really low on my back. Moaning as our kiss deepened.

I broke our kiss abruptly. Jumping off Seth I clutched my stomach.

"You going to throw up?" Seth asked concern written all over his face.

Throw up? I thought. I have never thrown up in my life unless I had the flu. But this felt the same. Just to be safe I nodded to Seth. He picked me up running me out of the crowd. He found an exit door. Pulling me out into the night air. The second he placed me on the ground I spun around vomiting onto the dirty alley street.

Seth collected my hair. Holding it for me as I vomited. A wave ended and I felt that I was done vomiting. Then the second wave occurred. This one made water spring to my eyes with the force. When I had emptied all the contents of my body. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I felt very gross. I could not stop the tears from flowing. Seth picked me up. Holding me to his chest.

"Let's get you home" He whispered.

Then my world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Please let me know what you think in the reviews.

Chapter 8

POV: Renesmee

The sunlight streaming through the windows hurt my eyes. I could tell that it was a cloud covered day. Yet, my eyes still felt like I had a spotlight on my face. I groaned trying to open my eyes fully. Every time my eyes would let the light shine in it was like an explosion would occur behind my eyes. My brain was screaming for darkness. That is the only thing that will stop the stabbing pain. Like someone was reading my mind the curtains closed. Cold hands came to touch my forehead. I loved the feeling of the cold on my skin. When the hand left I could feel the sweat gather on my forehead. Fuck I feel sick.

I tried to open my eyes again. This time I was marginally more successful. I was able to make out figures in the room. Not specific details of them though. I could only tell that multiple people are in the room. I feel like death. I stopped trying to keep my eyes open. Solidifying myself to my emanate death.

"Honey can you open your eyes?" Moms voice asked.

"Mom?" my voice came out scratchy. I was surprised to hear her voice. How was I with my Mom right now. What happened after the club? I thought when Seth said we where going home he meant the Island.

"I'm here" Moms voice was closer this time. I felt her touch my arm and my cheek.

"My eyes hurt." I told her.

"I know honey." A kiss touched my brow.

"Lets get her sitting up. She need to drink water or else I will have Carlisle put her on a drip." Dads voice sounded like a mix of concern and upset.

Cold strong hands are around me, lifting me up. The pillows behind me moved. I was placed back on them, now I was sitting up. I felt a glass touch my lip. Opening my mouth I greedily swallowed the liquid. I was so thirsty. I would need to go hunting when I managed to open my eyes.

I finished the first glass and five more after that.

"Edward be kind to them." Mom warned.

"Bella." Dad's voice held an accusation.

"She is fine. Just overindulged. No one knew how her body was going to react to alcohol. At least now we know. She is safe." Mom told him.

"No one forced me to drink Dad. I decided to drink." My voice was slightly less scratchy.

"You are 12. You should have never been offered alcohol." Dad's voice was very upset.I tried to form an argument but the thoughts hurt my head. Dad touched my forehead "we will discuss this later. When your head does not hurt so much"

"Edward just stay here" Mom told him.

"No. I am going to find out what happened last night. Our daughter was so intoxicated she blacked out Bella." the strain in Dad's voice was palpable.

"She was being the teenager that she is" mom's voice held a laughing note to it.

"Bella." Dads voice held a desperate need.

"Fine. If you would like to talk to them I am coming with you." Mom said.

Fear struck my system. I really did not want to be left alone in the dark. Not when I was feeling this shitty. I found moms arm and held it as tight as I could in my grip. I needed someone to stay with me. I was not going to be okay feeling like death alone.

I heard the door open. "Would you mind sitting with her?" I heard dad ask.

I heard footsteps walk into the room. Distinctly different than my parents or my vampire families.

Mom kissed my forehead "I will be back as soon as I can" I heard her and Dad leave the room.

The new footsteps got closer to me. I felt someone sit on the side of my bed. Opposite then the side mom had sat on moments before. A chill ran through my body. I could not stop shivering.

"Are you cold?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I admitted.

I felt Jake move on the bed. Feeling his warm body beside mine under the covers. I rolled so my head was now resting on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me. This touch was not like the way I have been touched over the past few days. It was gentle and nice.

"What mess did you get yourself up to?" Jake asked a slight laugh in his voice.

"I did not. I just went drinking with family and found my limit." I told him

"Oh and what is your limit?" Jake asked.

"8 double or triple strong drinks. I forget what amount we had been ordering" I told him.

"What the fuck they let you order doubles? Tripples?" Jake sounded shocked.

"Well I did not order. I just drank" I told him.

"Man. Next time you want to go drinking take me with you please." Jake said.

"Why? You want to drink with me?" I asked

"No I want to keep you safe. If you are going to drink to excess then you need someone to save you from yourself." Jake said.

"I will protect myself from myself." I told him

"Oh is that why I haven't seen your beautiful eyes yet?" Jake commented.

"Yes. Because I am resting them obviously." I shot back. I was in a bad mood.

Jake laughed. It was hard to be upset around Jake. He was my brother. Always there for me no matter what was happening in my life. When I had a fight with my parents it is Jake that I would call. I am so used to telling Jake everything and not feeling upset around him.

"Tell me what is new with you," Jake said. I could hear the friendly tone in his voice.

Deep down I wanted to tell Jake what was going on. Though I could not. I felt the shift in our relationship. I was growing up. This was the first moment that I did not feel ready to tell Jake everything that was happening in my life. How could I tell him what happened at the club, beach, bed. I could not.

"I am experiencing my first hangover." I told Jake.

He laughed. "Yeah you are."

"Jake can you just hold me. I think I need more sleep" I asked.

"Yes. Of course baby girl" Jake said. He kissed the top of my head and started singing a quileute lullaby.

I found sleep easily. Jake's voice always had a way of calming me. Allowing me to get deeper into a relaxed sleeping state. Dreams did not find me in my sleep. The only thing that stayed was a nagging worry about what my dad was going to say when I woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV: Renesmee

The next time I found consciousness Jake was being pushed out of my room. My head hit the pillow hard enough to wake me from my dreams. I had been using Jacobs chest as a pillow before he was ripped out from underneath me. Looking around the room I tried to discover what was happening without drawing attention to myself. I found myself struck with fear. Not understanding what was happening. No longer was my head in pain. No longer did the light hurt my eyes. Yet, I could not understand what was occurring in front of me.

Dad angry. He had a look of blinding white anger all over his face. The fangs I had never seen other than hunting out for full display. I found myself sinking further into the mattress trying to hide from him that little bit more. Knowing if I moved any more than that he would notice me awake and watching. Would he stop being angry if he knew I was watching, or would that anger turn itself on me? Watching him I could not tell what was going to happen. Dad was mad.

He was not one to allow himself to become angry. The angriest I had ever seen him was when mom did not accept a present. That was never something that would cause him to get this angry though. It was normally just slight annoyance. His burning with rage expression is new to me. Even though this is my first time seeing this expression from him, I never want to see it again.

"What the hell Edward?" Jake asked surprised. His messed hair and tired expression made him look like he had just woken from sleep. Maybe he had. Why would dad be mad that we both had fallen asleep?

It was not the first time that Jake and I had fallen asleep together. Whenever Jake came to visit he would sleep in my room. I would often choose to sleep on his chest rather than my bed throughout the years. How could I not? Jake was warmth and protection. The perfect cure to bad dreams.

I felt like I was living in a bad dream now. Why was my dad standing over Jacob with the white hot anger on his face. What could Jake had done in the few hours that he laid with me.

Mom entered the fray then. Her expression mirrored mine. A mix of both shock, confusion, and worry. I could tell she did not understand what was happening from this expression. Though unlike me she had seen dads expression before. Her hands quickly rushed to his back trying to calm him. He did seem to pause momentarily feeling her touch. Though the anger never left his eyes.

"She is just a child Jacob!" Dad yelled.

"I know that" Jake spat back. He started to get up from his seated position. Gathering himself to his feet. Jake was tall. Slightly taller than my father. Though this did not make him more intimidating. Jake was my safe place he could never look scary. Although I would have said the same thing about my dad yesterday. This anger in his face was something that I have no experience with. Could this anger make my dad do things that I would not have imagined. I shivered. The springs moving under me. I froze the last thing I wanted was to draw attention to me.

I felt my emotions stretch like a string. Tying to understand what was occurring in front of me. I could not figure it out. Why would dad be mad at Jacob? Why did he accuse Jake of not considering me as a child? Unless… Did Jake think of me in another way? One that was not in the way you would think of a child?

"You are not permitted to be alone with her anymore." as dad spoke I saw the light in Jake's eyes dimb.

"Why?" Jake yelled. He was angry now. I had not heard him angry before. I felt myself jump with the force of his voice. I knew Jake could raise his voice. I had heard him yell across a football field before. Though he has never yelled so close to me.

"You know why. I know what you have done. Emmett told me. How dare you!" Dad yelled.

I froze. What had Emmett told Dad. About Jacob and I? There was no Jacob and I. He was my brother. That was our relationship. That was it, nothing more. Confusion drew me short. I had not done anything with Jacob that my father did not know. Why yell at him now?

"We have not done anything." Jake told dad. His voice sounded both desperate and defeated. I felt myself being pulled to help him in this fight, though my fear held me in place.

"Leave my house" Dad demanded.

"Edward. I trust Jake if he said." Mom started.

Dad cut her off "You do not know what was going through Emmet's mind. Jake has... " Dads voice cut off. His hands shaking. Dad looked like he was going to strike out at the walls of the house.

"Edward. Let's go outside." Mom said pulling him slightly.

"He needs to leave this house before I will move from my daughters doorway." Dad spoke through clenched teeth.

"He will leave but let's get you out of the house first" Mom pulled at Dads sleeve again. This time he continued towards the door.

They disappeared from sight I waited until I heard their footsteps on the grass outside before I allowed myself to relax. My body began to shake as the terror of the moment set in. I did not understand what had just occurred. Jake had never done anything with me that was not human age appropriate. Dad had even allowed him to come sleep with me tonight. What could have happened to change his mind?

I did not realise I was crying until Jakes hand touched my wet cheek. He brushed away the tears he found there. "Shhh. Baby Girl it is okay." Jake cooed at me.

Reaching for Jake my hands pulling myself into his warm open arms. I clung to him body shaking. He held me still holding me until my body stopped its racking sobs. Jacob was my steady hold in my life for those moments. I could not focus on anything past my fear of the situation. I knew that Jake and I had not done anything. Yet dad was mad. Was I wrong? Had something happened that I do not remember?

Nausea washed over me. Had Jacob done something to me when I was asleep? Is that why I do not remember?

I jumped off his body. Distrusting the hold of it now. Running to the toilet I vomited into the basin. Feeling myself sway lightly once the vomiting stopped. Jakes hands are in my hair he was holding it so it would not get sick on it. My body relaxed at his touch. Not understanding the distrust we must begin to feel now. Must begin to experience.

"Are you okay?" Jakes voice was full of concern.

"Im fine." I told him flushing the evidence down the pipes. Standing I wet a wash cloath. Wiping my mouth. I quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth.

"That was not fine." Jake leaned against the doorframe.

"When I am overwhelmed that happens." I told him truthfully. It had been this way since I was a child. Nasua would overwhelm me when I was in any way overwhelmed. Mom told me she had the same response when she was human. I viewed it as just another weakness. Weaknesses that came from my human side.

"What was your dad talking about?" Jake asked.

I shrugged. Not wanting to ask the question that was on my toung. I needed to know if he took advantage of the lack of supervision and intoxicated state. Though the very thought of that question made me think I was a trator. Friends do not acuse friends of raping them. Though why would dad be mad at Jacob if he had not.

Jake could tell I was holding back "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Jake. We never. Um. You never. Um. We haven't had." I could not get out the words.

"Had what?" Jake asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Dad made it seem like you and I have had sex" I choked out.

Jake looked at me eyes wide. I blushed. Stupid Renesmee. Not every person of the opposite sex wants to have sex with you. Feeling the blush in my cheeks darken. Emphasizing my discomfort.

"No. We haven't. I do not know what your dad was talking about." Jake seemed to relax as he answered. Keeping his inquisitive expression on his face. Until he seemed to connect the question. "Are you asking if I raped you?" His voice was in awe. Shock racked his expression.

"I just did not know why dad was mad. So I thought. I'm sorry" I sputtered out.

"No. If you do not trust me enough to know I would never do anything to you without your consent.. I have to go" Jake said turning he ran out of the room.

I stood there to dumbfounded to try to stop him. I wanted to run after him but.. I did just accuse him.. in not so many words.. of raping me. So I let him run away. Allowing myself to colaps to the bathroom floor. Creating a puddle on the tiles from my fallen tears. I let the sobs rack my body. I deserved this. This was all my fault. Maybe dad is right. Maybe I am not ready for this.


	10. Chapter 10

Please Review. Happy Reading!

Chapter 10

POV: Renesmee

I found myself standing alone in my room. Unsure about what I was meant to do. Should I climb back into bed and try to sleep? no. I would not be able to sleep. My mind was running in circles. What had Dad ment. If Jacob had not tried to do something to me. He mentioned that Emmett told him. What did Emmett know that I did not?

A huge part of me wanted Dad to come back. So he could explain. Now I stood confused. An emotion I had not fully experienced until now. Mom often told me she hated that state of being. That made her go out of her way to tell me what was going on almost all the time. Sometimes she would tell me that she would tell me when I was older. This promise allowed me to ignore the confusion. I trusted my mom. She would tell me more information when the time was right.

I had none of her promises now. Now I was alone in my room full of confusion. I felt my hands open and close, as if grasping for answers. My eyes circled the room over and over, trying to make sense of the situation that had just occurred. When no answer came frustration overtook me. My body felt like it was on fire with the anger that was radiating out of me. I needed to get rid of the anger. Before it could eat me alive.

Grabbing my coat out of my closet. Auntie Alice always had a closet stacked her for me. Jacob was my steady hold in my life for those moments. I could not focus on anything past my fear of the situation. I knew that Jake and I had not done anything. Yet dad was mad. Was I wrong? Had something happened that I do not remember?

Running into the trees I felt myself desire to be lost. So I did. I ran not caring where I was going. Not caring how to get home. Focusing only on my breath filling and expelling from my lungs. The breathing was syncronised with my footfalls. Each step causing me to go deeper into the forest, further from the place that caused me to feel so confused and angry. Remembering the emotions I pushed myself farther, harder into the trees. Feeling my legs strain against the added force I was expelling. Finding myself enjoying the sensation of my muscles pushing against the soft packed earth.

I ran until the sun came up on the horizon. Illuminating the surroundings. The forest went from being my shadow escape to a glowing spotlight. I could not tell how far I had ran throughout the night. It would have been easier to tell if I knew the time that I started running. I forgot to look in my confused state. Though I could tell I had ran for a long time. Simply due to the lack of cloud cover in this forest. The trees here are a different state of green. Like these ones actually get enough sunlight. Unlike the trees surrounding Forks. I took this in for a moment. Examining the forest as I walked through. Touching the trees as I walked past. Leaving my scent here. Just in case my parents returned home to notice me missing. I did not run to cause them worry. My run was simply for me. For my well being.

Finding a sturdy looking tree. I clutched at its branches, using them to hoist myself up. Strength flowed through my upper body. I reached the top of the tree without using too much energy. Looking out I saw a road about two miles away from my current location. Hopping from tree to tree I found myself having fun as I jumped. Each time I launched from a tree my stomach would flutter, only to relax when I attached myself to the next tree. It did not take me long to make it a few feet from the road. I flipped off the top of the tree. Hooking myself to a lower branch to soften my fall. I rolled when I reached the ground. My body was not as indestructible as my parents. Tucking and rolling was my only assured way to not injure myself. The last time I had fallen my parents acted like it was the world was on fire. I had only sprained my ankle and I healed within a week. I had no time to be injured today.

I sprung from the forest floor. Landing on my feet, I took off into a jog without pausing. Reaching the road I decided to run along the highway. Taking it at a human speed, just incase a car passed. After another thirty minutes I found a road sign telling me where I was. Six Rivers National Forest. I continued down the highway until I found a rangers station. This one had an 'you are here' marked on a map. I could see the distance between here and Forks. It would have taken a human to drive 8 hours to reach this location according to the map. Walking down the road I tried to decide how I wanted to go home. I thought about running. My legs strained in protest. Human weakness coming out in me.

Reaching into my pocket I decided to grab my phone and call my parents. It was not in my pocket. Looking down I had forgotten that I did not get dressed before running. I was still wearing my pajamas that I had been dressed in the day before. The Jacket I had taken did not have a pocket for my phone. I groaned. Dad is going to kill me. The rule had always been that when we are visiting Forks that I always have my phone on me. Now here I am in California with no phone. All I could hope was that the death would be a swift one. I shook my head walking down the highway. All I could hope was that my scent was still fresh enough on the forest that I left behind for them to follow it. Thought that would all be dependent on if my scent was not washed away by the constant rainfalls that happened in Forks. If mom was worried enough she might call Grandpa. The entire state troopers might be looking for me. She had told me that if I was ever lost to find a police officer and tell them about Grandpa. Walking down the highway that is what I was looking for. I needed someone to help me. If I called home I might not be in too much trouble. It might be understood, I just needed to go for a run. This was a normal occurance on the island when I was overwhelmed. Though on the island I was running laps, not cross states.

An hour passed before a truck passed on the highway. I was marking the time passing by the movement of the sun. If I was not so worried about the reaction of my parents I might have decided to take a nap. I was what billy would call 'dead on my feet' the exhaustion seemed to be bone deep. When the truck pulled over ahead of me I hesitated. Just because I am a halfling that does not mean that I was exempt from the parental horror stories of being abducted by semi trucks like the one in front of me. A young man climbed out of the driver's seat.

"You okay?" he called.

"No" I told him. Knowing that my appearance was clearly one of unwell. Who else goes walking down the highway in pajamas.

"Want a ride to town?" He said. His voice was calm and helpful. I wanted to trust him. If my trust went displaced it is not like I am defenseless.

"Yes please" I told him.

He walked me to the passenger side of the truck. Opening it for me. He held his hand out for me, it felt cold under my touch. I knew my touch would feel hot to him, though he did not betray any reaction. I pressed my hand lightly into his. Pretending to use it for balance into the large truck. I sat in the seat and he closed the door. Buckling myself in I watched as he climbed into the truck.

"What where you doing walking on the highway?" he asked as we drove.

"I went for a run this morning. Not paying attention to where I was going I got lost" I told him.

"You went for a run in your pj's?" He asked. I caught a slight southern drawl to his voice.

"I did not have time to change. I woke up late. If I wanted to run I needed to go the second I

woke up" I told him.

"You are an athlete then?" He asked.

Our conversation became relaxed. We drove for about an hour before we reached a community that he considered safe. Pulling over to the side of the road I thanked him for the lift. Cursing as he drove away that I did not think to ask to borrow a phone from him. Walking over to the senior community I decided it looked like a safe place to ask for a phone. A little old lady was smoking on the front porch.

"What do you want girly?" She asked.

"I'm lost. Can I borrow a phone to call my parents?" I asked her.

"Aren't you a little old to be calling your parents for help when you are lost?" She raised an eyebrow at me when she asked. Taking an inhale of her cigarette her body seemed to relax as the drug entered her system.

"No. I am only sixteen" I told her.

"Go on inside. There should be a phone near the kitchens." She told me. I could tell she was bored with our conversation. I walked past her entering the building.

I found the phone right where she said it was. No one else was around the main room yet. It seemed like these seniors wanted to sleep in today. I could tell that many lived here.

Swallowing the lump out of my throat I dialed moms number.

"Hello?" She said. I could hear her anxiety radiating through her.

"Hi mom." My voice choked.

"Where are you?" She demanded. I could tell she wanted to make her voice come off as demanding, but the relief flowed through it.

I told her where I was. She demanded that I do not move from the building. I compromised choosing to sit out on the steps. The frail old lady glared at me the entire time I sat there.

"Your parents coming?" She barked at me.

"Yes" I told her.

"They mad at you?" She asked.

"Yes" I told her.

She laughed "This is why I did not have children. Too much work."

"Sounds lonely" I told her.

"Lonely? Nah." She sounded hesitant.

"Where do you go of Christmas?" I asked her.

"I stay here" She told me.

I looked at her. My mouth frowning. "I had a family once. They all died leaving me here. Be kind to your parents when they come to pick you up. You never know when the last time you see each other will be" She said. Putting out her smoke in the ashtray beside her. I watched as she used her walker to get back inside the seniors building.

The volvo pulled up after an hour. I did not hesitate getting up I walked climbing into the backseat. Dad was driving. He did not turn around to look at me. That was a bad sign. That meant he was really mad at me. Mom climbed into the backseat pulling me into her arms. I held her back. Allowing my exhausted emotion filled tears to fall from my eyes. Sleep found me soon after.

When we finally drove up to the house. I felt myself exhausted. Not ready for the lecture I could sense was going to come from Dad. I walked into the crowded house. The first set of arms that embraced me was very familiar. Emmett held me to his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Please Please Please Let Me Know What You Think! As Always Happy Reading!

Chapter 11

POV: Renesmee

I embraced every one of my vampire family members present. My hot skin felt their cool touch. I leaned into it, finding the comfort of the framilair icy touch. I knew when the arms around me switched to my fathers. His hands held me tighter than the others did. ALmost tight enough to make me think of the goodbye hugs that my wolf family gave when our lives separated. Moms hand was in mine. I knew she would not be letting me go for a long time. Not wanting me to be separated from her.

I sent a thought to mom. 'I didn't mean to worry you.' adding the confusion and anger that had racked my body before I ran.

"I know" Mom told me pulling me across the room. She sat on the couch pulling me onto her lap. I curled into her. Feeling my body fit into hers. The same way any mother and child fit together. Like puzzle pieces no matter how fast I grew we always fit together.

Her hand was in my hair, stroking it as I watched her face. I had expected a more chaotic homecoming. One that was full of blame and shame. This homecoming of acceptance and love was not was I had braced myself to experience. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I pulled myself closer to my mom. Needing her touch as reassurance. I didn't mean to cause them pain. I just did not think about it. The tears dripped from my eyes. Splattering on moms white shirt.

Lips touched themselves on my temple. Dad spoke in my ear "you are a teenager. The decisions coming without thinking through the consequences is part of the stage of life."

My heart beat faster when he called me a teenager. He had yet to call me that. Any time before this he had chosen instead to call me a child or his baby girl, never teenager. Does this mean he is willing to give me more freedom?

I cut off that thought. Not knowing if I was ready for more freedom. I might not be.

"You are ready for that." Dad spoke.

I turned to look at him. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Mom cuddled me tighter to her. She was not yet ready to stop our embrace. I curled into her once more. Allowing her to have this moment for a little longer.

I noticed the sun setting when someone flipped on a light. Mom and I had not moved from our cuddle since I had come home. Her arms made me feel safe and at home.

I could not tell how much longer it was when my stomach growled. Reminding me that we have not eaten all day. Mom laughed releasing me softly from her arms. She positioned me on the couch. "wait here. I will get you food" Mom spoke in her soft voice before running into the kitchen.

Wanting to listen I reached and grabbed a blanket off the couch. Wrapping it around me. It was a soft wool material knitted loosely together. It made me feel warmer. As much as I loved my cuddle sessions with mom it did cause me to become quite cold after a while. Luckily for me I did warm up faster than a human would have. Now I just needed to wait.

I heard the front door open and close. Someone not a vampire was walking into the main room. Craning my neck I tried to spot the person entering the space. When I saw his face I flung the blanket off myself and ran into his arms. My legs were shaky after overuse and disuse so I stumbled into his arms. He caught me. Pulling me to his chest. I clung to him.

"I am so glad you are back safe and sound" Seth's voice sounded sincere. A wave of guilt washed over me. I had not thought about my actions at all. Making a mental note to do so in the future. I could not be as reckless, no matter how I was feeling.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking." I told him truthfully.

"It is alright. I am just glad you are safe now" He said touching my cheek.

Running back to the couch I patted the seat beside me waiting for Seth to come and join me. When he did. I wrapped us both up under the cover of the blanket. I warmed even faster now with his added body temperature.

"Edward she is not going to eat two plates of food" mom was protesting in the kitchen.

"I bet you a vacation that these plates will both come back to the kitchen empty" Dad teased her.

"You are on." Mom sounded triumphant already.

Seeing the plates of food mom would have won the bet if it was only me on the couch. She must have been distracted when Seth came in. The smile on her face fell slightly.

Dad handed us the food. I received a smaller portion than the one dad handed Seth. Pancakes, eggs, and sausage piled high. I dug in. Ignoring table manners I wrapped some eggs and sausage inside a syrup soaked pancake eating it all like a taco. Seth laughed and mom groaned. Dad just seemed proud, he was the one who first showed me that I could eat them all like this at once.

We sat there like a family. Just my mom, dad and seth surrounding me. The nice feeling did not last long though. Soon it came to an end. I did not want it too. Trying to hang on to the good feeling of family. Though dads eyes hinted that the atmosphere needed to change.

"We need to talk." Dad said. Seth and mom straightened up slightly, like they where showing that they are in unison. My shoulders slumped forward slightly, not wanting to have whatever discussion he wanted to have right now.

"When you went missing" dad paused. He swallowed collecting himself "I had a realisation. You are not a child anymore. You are a teenager. Your thoughts have shown that for a while now. I... I am not sure if I am ready for that. Though I do not know if any parent truly is ready for their child to grow up." Dad rambled

"I guess what your father and I are trying to say it that we want you to have human experiences. Now that you are no longer a child, we want to offer you the opportunity to experience the life you would have had if your father and I where not what we are" Mom spoke.

I was just confused. Not understanding what they were saying.

"Your mother and I are going to enroll you in highschool here in Forks" Dad spoke.

"You will be living with Grandpa Charlie" Moms voice choked "since your father and I will never appear to be old enough to be your parents."

"Oh?" Was all I could get out of my throat. My throat felt like it was pressing in on itself. Stopping any comments or sounds from managing there way out of my throat. I did not know how I felt about this situation. Was I excited because I was finally getting what I always wanted or... was I scared because I never thought this was going to come true. I thought I was going to be shipped back to the island. Forced to be away from all my friends until one of them could take time off to visit me.

"Good oh or bad oh?" mom asked. I saw her eyebrows raise as no doubt she saw all the emotions I was feeling flashing across my face.

"I don't know" I told her truthfully. The words almost got caught in my throat. It felt like there was some sticky substance coating my throat.

"Take a breath" Seth said. His hot hand rubbed my back. Seth made his breathing heavier so I could follow along with his breath. After a minute of this I felt my body start to relax into its natural rhythm again.

"Thanks Seth" I told him. He did not drop his hand, instead continued to draw slow circles on my back.

I looked at my parents. They were sitting on the opposite couch. Their hands locked together. I could tell by their expressions that they were both holding each other back. They wanted this to be my decision.

"Why?" I asked them.

"Why?" dad scoffed "You have only been asking for this for the past five years."

"I know. I guess I am asking why now?" My words came fast now flowing out of me.

"Well. Your mother and I have been wanting to travel around. Though we are only able to move around at night. When you were born your mother and I wanted to keep you on a human schedule. So it would be unfair to ask you to travel at night from town to town. Also. I am a firm believer in allowing you to experience the human experiences. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just because you are a halfling does not mean that you are not part human. You deserve to have those human experiences. I don't want to prevent you from venturing out and having a good time well you are young. As much as I do wish you would have allowed us to have this conversation when you are older." mom poked dad in the ribs he had to pause. "All I am saying is that when you ran away yesterday I realised you are no longer a small child. You are a fully functioning teenager. Who deserves to experience teenage life now. Not when you are fifty like I would have preferred." Dad finished.

"Will you come home to check on me?" I asked them. Suddenly fearful I had never been away from them for more than a few nights. Now they were giving me the freedom I had craved, and it was scary.

"Of Course!" mom started "we will come home often. As soon as you want us to be here we will be on our way. Every holiday and birthday. You will not even notice that we are not here."

"Why do you have to leave?" I asked voice giving away the pain I was feeling.

"I grew up in this community for my highschool years. If my old friends saw me. unchanging. It would draw suspicion. You will be passing as my little sister. Since we look so much alike. That means that I can come back with makeup on to make me appear older and no one will question it." moms voice sounded sincere.

"Grandpa Charlie already knows the ground rules." Dad spoke.

"Ground rules?" I asked. Of course my dad can not leave me in the care of a family member without rules.

"That is why I am here" Seth commented.

"Your a ground rule?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seth is going to enroll in highschool with you. Since he did not finish his education after becoming a wolf." Dad spoke

"Oh your a spy!" I gasped.

"I prefer secret agent" Seth scoffed at me.

"Who are you more loyal to?" I asked him. Pointing at my dad and me.

"You will never know?" Seth said winking at both my dad and I.

"Will any other vampire family members be in town?" I asked. Desperately stopping my mind from thinking about the one I wanted to know about.

"No. Grandpa Carlisle has just transferred to a new hospital. The heavy makeup was becoming a nuisance for him to put on every day." Dad told me.

"So I will be the only vampire in town?" I asked jaw dropping.

"It appears so." Mom winked.

"When is this all happening?" I asked.

"Not until the week before school starts." Mom told me. "We still have some time."

I nodded trying to not show too much excitement on my face. The last thing I wanted was to hurt mom's feelings. Though I was happy that I had a summer before school started up.

"What grade am I starting in?" I asked.

"Tenth" Mom stated.

"Do I look too old for grade ten?" I questioned.

"Just add freckles you will look super young then." Seth laughed. He must have been remembering when I got so jealous of Claire's freckles. It drove me crazy how my vampire side did not let me have those cute little dots. They made Claire look like a little doll.

"Honestly not a bad idea." I told him seriously. I could do them for the first month then let them slowly fade as we head into winter. It would make me look more human.

"Well I know this is a lot to take in for one night." Dad said.

"Do you want to go out and get some fresh air?" Mom asked.

"Actually yes. That is a great idea mom." I told her.

Emmett came barging through the door. He looked like a mischievous god. "I am here to free you from this boring conversation." He declared.

I laughed jumping up onto my feet. Running out the door following Emmett into the backyard.

"Have fun" Mom yelled after us.

"Emmett remember she is breakable" Dad yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Please Review. I love hearing your reactions so if you read this chapter let me know what you think! As Always Happy Reading! ;)

Chapter 12

POV: Ren

I ran through the forest after Emmett. As I followed him the shock of the conversation with my parents seemed to disappear behind me. It was soon replaced by the astonishment that my father did not have an issue with Emmett and I being alone. Wow. He must approve of our relationship! The shock of that thought along with the happiness that soon followed it made my legs lock. My body came to a stop in the middle of the dense forest. Mind circling the fact that my father was approving of Emmett and I. It was something I had never thought that my father would approve of anyone that I was doing what Emmett and I have done. Let alone his adopted brother.

I heard Emmett stop ahead of me. He appeared in front of me crouched. He was ready to attack whatever had frightened me and caused me to stop. My heart was still in shock. Though the thought that Emmett was ready to fight for me made my heart beat a little. Once he had scanned the area and found nothing threatening. He stood in front of me examining my face. I needed to focus on the present and push my father out of my mind.

Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders "Hey honey are you okay?" he asked. Emmetts head tilted slightly to the side as he watched my face.

I needed to explain. I couldn't I needed to get my brain off my father. Growing up I only wanted to gain my parents approval. That is why I tried so hard to learn and did not break the rules. I needed my parents to tell me that they agreed with my choices. It was not working anymore. They were leaving me here in Forks at the end of the summer. What was I going to do without my parents.

My brain spiralled deeper into the deep need that I had for my parents' permission. Fuck maybe I was still too young to be left alone. My breathing picked up slightly as the panic set in. What is going on? I had no issue without my parents permission on the island, or the night club. Why the second they walk back into my life do I feel the need to work for their permission.

I finally focused on Emmetts face. His eyes looked so concerned. My eyes moved down to his mouth. I needed to distract myself and I know my ideal way to do that.

Leaning forward I pressed my lips on his. Soon Emmett embraced me to his chest. Pulling me closer. I felt myself reaching up to pull his lips down harder on mine. We lost each other in our kisses. My body wanted him. Longed for the distance that our clothing provided to disappear.

Emmett broke our kisses. Scooping me up into his arms he ran full speed with us through the forest. I felt excitement rushing through my body. Reaching my hands up I put my hands in Emmetts hair, clinging to him. Bringing my lips up to his neck I kissed his neck. Wanting to convince him to stop running and devour me.

Emmett paced me on the ground. "Wait here" He said in a huff.

I stood near the highway waiting for Emmett to return. A fast car came speeding up the road. It stopped in front of where I am just hidden by the trees. Emmetts arms are around me again. I am placed in the passenger's seat of the car. We started speeding down the road.

Emmetts hand reached over to mine. The simple touch of our fingers had sparks flying throughout my body. I wanted him. He brought our clasped hands to his lips. Kissing my hand. I felt the draw to him leaning towards him. I got as close to him as I could before my seat belt pulled me back into my seat. When I tried to go to him again the seat belt tightened against me. It forced me to stick in my seat.

Emmetts deep laugh bombed from his chest, "patient. Just a little bit farther."

I wiggled in my seat. Anticipation was covering my skin like a lotion. The longer it covered my skin the more the anticipation absorbed there. Until my entire skin was now an electric current. The slightest change from Emmett would send more currents over my skin.

Emmett rubbed his thumb around my hand that is interlaced with his. With every swipe I was sent near the edge of feeling. Until the anticipation reached a head.

"Emmett" I said in a gasp. I knew he could hear me. His hand tightened over mine. I wanted him now.

"A little farther" Emmett commented through locked teeth.

"Emmett. I." I started.

"Shhh. Dont. Not. yet." he spoke in clipped words. The second he was done speaking a deep growl escaped his lips. That growl spoke to me on a deep level. I wanted him right here right now.

Emmett was driving too fast for me to track what was happening outside the window. We could have a full state police chase occurring and I would not have noticed. Between focusing on Emmett beside me and the excitement that he said not yet instead of no.

The car came to a stop. Emmetts hands are on my body before I fully comprehended the surroundings. He is standing outside the car. I am attached to his waist. His mouth hot on mine.

I felt his hand reach behind my back. His wrist twisted. We walked into a dark room. I felt soft sheets on my back. Emmett pulled my shirt off as he laid me down on the bed.

His lips are on mine again. Making me lose my sense of time and place. All I could feel was his hands on mine. He continued to touch my body teasing me. I arched my back up and caught his lips on my nipple. He sucked. Tongue teasing my nipple as it hardened I felt myself need him more.

Reaching I pulled him closer to my body. Placing my feet at the waist of his pants I started to slip it down off his hips. He released my nipple from his mouth as a grown escaped his lips.

His hard cock positioned itself against me. The need to have him inside of me took over. I leaned forward grabbing his hips I pushed him inside me. He took my hands holding them over my head. He was in control as he fucked me. I lost myself in the sensation of his body in mine. Feeling the energy pushing me closer to the edge. I was going to fall soon. Fall into sensation. My moans became as rapid and as fast as my breathing. The way Emmett touched me I felt myself unable to hold back.

I cam hard around him. Feeling the waves of pleasure push me over the edge. The waves increased when I heard Emmetts low moans.

"Oh Fuck. Fuck. Baby Girl. You are so hot. Fuck you are so hot." he moaned into my ear.

I wanted to respond to what he was moaning in my ear. I couldn't though. My mind was too inthralld with pleasure.

"I'm going to cum soon" Emmett thrusts harder as he spoke.

I angled myself better so he could go deeper inside me.

A low chuckle escaped Emmett's lips. "Wanna taste baby?" He asked.

I nodded. Emmett flipped me. So that he could put his cock in my mouth. It was filled with his salty sweet cum. I swallowed licking my lips and smiling up at him.

"Fuck. That was hot" Emmett commented.

He gathered me into his arms. Holding me against his chest. "You did not have to swallow you know?" He told me.

"Why would I not? I want you inside me however I can get it." I whispered to him. Suddenly the exhurstion of sex with Emmett had hit me. I yawned.

"You are cute when you are tired." Emmett told me. His lips on my forehead.

"Can we stay here and sleep for a moment?" I asked him.

"Not tonight. Wouldn't want your dad having an anurism" Emmett laughed.

He pulled me over to the sink. Picking up a washcloth he ran it under the warm water. "First I need you to not smell like sex." He commented. Washing my body from head to toe. Using his tongue to clean in between my legs. I moaned feeling another orgasum building inside me.

Propping me up on the counter he licked and sucked until I was on the verge of orgasm. My body shuddered as he teased me one more time forcing me over the edge. I cam. My juices flowing into his mouth. Emmett moaned "you taste so fucking good."

"Fuck. Can you not be so enticing? We are running out of time. I promised your parents that we would not be out longer than midnight." Emmett told me. He ran around the room. Gathering my clothing. When he returned he helped me dress. His eyes lingering on my naked flesh a moment longer before finishing dressing me. Once he was dressed we left our sanctuary.

Climbing back into the car I felt exhaustion start to take over.

"So how did you convince my dad to let us… you know" I asked. Unable to think of the word that I was asking about.

"Oh he doesn't know." Emmett said with a bit of a laugh.

"What! How?" I asked adrenalyn kicking up in my veins. I thought that dad had approved of this.

"Well anytime I wanted to think of your hot body I changed my thoughts." Emmett laughed. "I made it seem like the thoughts had all been told to me"

"Oh." I was still in shock that my father did not know.

"Yeah. Best part. You dad will allow me to take you one on one because he thinks I am protecting your honor." Emmett's voice sounded overjoyed.

"Protecting my honor from who?" I asked.

"From Jacob. I made all my thoughts appear like they were coming from him. Like he had told me what having sex with you would be like" Emmett said. The smile that crossed his face made me shiver.


	13. Chapter 13

Please Review. Let me know what you want to see! As Always happy reading!

Chapter 13

POV: Ren

I couldn't shake the chill from Emmetts laugh off my skin. Here I thought my father had accepted my relationship with Emmett. Or at least accepted what he had read in Emmett's mind. My heart hurt as I thought of dad pulling Jake out of my bed. He was trying to protect my honor.

My honor. Growing up with my dads strict morals have trained me to wait until marriage to do the things that Emmett and I have been doing. Had I lost my honor to the point that my father would be disappointed. I wanted to cry. Feeling the emotions getting stuck in my throat. Maybe I was not old enough for this.

Emmett put his hand on my knee. Closing my eyes, I tried to keep the emotion off my face. Pretending to let the exhaustion take me. My brain would not allow me to stay awake much longer. The emotions wore against the last tendrils of being awake. Darkness pulled me.

I did not allow myself to be alone with Emmett for the following month. Unable or maybe more unwilling to face him. Every time he tried to give us times alone I would sabotase it. My parents chopped up all the reactions and overall clinginess that I was having to the impending change.

Dad would still not allow Jake to be with me without supervision. It hurt my heart thinking that I could tell my dad. Though if I tell my dad then I would be incriminating myself.

"Hey." Emmett said in my ear. He had been finding opportunities in family life to talk to me one on one. Apparently he is desperate. He never stops. Part of me loved his persistence. The part of me that felt dirty for what I had decided to do wanted to die. With every approach from Emmett I waited for the Devil to come and take away my soul. Brining it to hell that it belongs in because of my decision.

I tried to respond. My hands stuck in the dough that Grandma Esme allowed me to knead. I was elbow deep in the sticky dough. Grandma Esme had just left me to go grab some more yeast. She was letting me pour in the bowl and I missed. My mind was distracted. Grandma Esme laughed and told me to not worry. Now I was alone with Emmett.

"Hi" I forced out of my mouth breathless.

"You are scared." Emmetts body pressed against me.

I focused on what my hands are doing. Debating scrapping the dough off my arms. As I moved my fingers trying to get free I ended up being more stuck in the bowl.

"Is it because your parents are leaving in three weeks?" Emmetts mouth whispered in my ear. He nibbled my ear. I felt my head lean in. Letting him suck my ear.

"Emmett" I said. It came out in a tone that was half warning, half moan.

"Are you ignoring your desires because you know we will have to stop for a moment?" Emmett's voice growled. "Only for a year. Then I will be back for the summer."

"I can't do this" I told Emmett. Pulling my hands out of the bowl just as Grandma Esme walked in.

"Oh. Did you get stuck in the dough." Grandma Esme laughed.

I thought about how this must look from her perspective. My Uncle was just helping me out of the sticky dough. Instead of my Uncle rubbing up against me when I could not move my hands.

"Yeah. It almost did not understand that I never agreed to anything more than a one time kneading." I said letting my voice have a tinge of desperation. Saying this looking at the dough.

"You are so funny" Grandma Esme laughed.

I heard Emmett sigh as he left the room.

My arms become sore by the last loaf of bread was finished. Grandma Esme placed the loaf lovingly into the oven. All I wanted was a massage on my arms. Looking around the kitchen Grandma and I could open a bakery. Not a small town bakery either. As I looked into the dining room and spied another twenty loaf's cooling.

I rolled my shoulders hearing them pop. Stupid human side showing weakness. I yawned and stretched feeling my muscles stretch and strain. Yesterdays workout with Uncle Jasper was now making my body sore. I understood where Uncle Jasper was coming from. He did not want me to be left defenseless. Though he was training me to use my body as a weapon. I was able to take him down yesterday. Until I realised I had done it. Then he flipped me and lectured me about losing focus.

"You did a great job helping me cook all this bread." Grandma Esme complimented me. I had just finished de-doughing my arms.

"Thanks Grandma" I laughed. She helped me get the last little bit of dough off my arms.

Looking down at myself I noticed how covered in flour I was. Laughing I took off running to my house. It was not a far run to my house. I did not run alone for long. I heard the hard pawfalls on the dirt behind me. Slowing down I allowed the wolf to come near me.

The wolf stopped too. I turned on my heels and ran in the direction of the last footfalls. He took off leaving me inhaling the dust he stirred up. My heart hurt as the wolf left. All I wanted was to have my friend back. Though my dad had scared him off so much that he refuses to be alone with me. Embarrassment took hold of me. Causing my face to heat up and a blush to appear.

Seth ran up then. He was in his wolf form. Walking in front of me he leaned down. I climbed onto his back. I covered my burning face in the soft fur on his neck. Feeling Seth's body shift under me as we walked towards my house. Seth knew how much Jake not being my friend hurt my feelings.

I felt Seth stop. I let myself roll off his back. Walking towards the door, feeling my eyes tingling with tears. I did not know what I am meant to do right now. Soon I will be abandoned by my parents. They think this will give me an opportunity to live in my life. What is my life though? What am I meant to do?

Opening the door it only took me a moment to realize my parents are not there. I guess this will be a common thing coming up soon. My parents will never be around.

Seth's arms came around me. I turned in his arms, he held me tighter. I rested my head on his chest. Allowing myself to be stuck in my emotions. Seth picked me up in his arms carrying me to the couch. I heard the door shut behind us.

I allowed myself to relax in Seth's arms.

"Are you okay?" Seth whispered.

"No" I told him truthfully.

"What can I do?" The desperation in Seth's voice made me sit up on his lap. Looking him in the eyes I saw the pain in his. I was causing him pain with my emotions.

Leaning in I kissed his lips. Wanting to make the pained expression disappear. Hel leaned back away from me. I saw the shock fill his face. This was not the reaction I was expecting. I felt paralyzed. Frozen as I watched the shock on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Please Review! I really want to know your thoughts on this story! As Always Happy Reading!

Chapter 14

POV: Ren

I was abandoned on the doorstep of my grandfather's house. Watching my parents drive away. Currently experiencing a trial weekend. I do not know who was going through the trial me or my parents. They are going to be on their way back to the island. They are going home without me.

A week ago I agreed to this. I have been hating myself ever since. It made me want to yell 'I am not actually old enough for this' or 'Child abandonment' at the top of my lungs.

My parents looked so happy to go away for a week. So I held back. Not wanting them to feel like I was actually upset at them. I had wanted this after all. I was the one who asked for this. I just never thought they would give it to me.

Rain started to fall. Stupidly I just stood there. Not moving. Just watching the last spot I saw my parents. Almost willing them to come back to me. Wanting nothing but them to take me back to the island and treat me like a little kid again.

What is the point of growing up? There is no benefit to it.

Strong hands held my shoulders. The heat tried to warm the numb that was coursing through my body. Those hands felt warm and safe. I leaned into them before I caught the scent. My face filled with a burning red blush. Fuck of course he would be here. Why did I not think he would be at this house? His mom is engaged to my grandfather after all.

"You okay?" Seth whispered in my ear.

"No" My voice came out in a squeek.

He spun me so he could see my face. My heart dropped as my eyes lost the point that my parents car disappeared. His hand touched my face, feeling cold against my burning face.

"Don't be embarrassed. It is okay to feel scared when your parents drive away." Seth sounded so sincere.

I wanted to tell him that I was not scared because my parents drove away. This was nothing to do with my parents leaving me on my grandfathers step. Instead it was all about me not being ready to grow up. Not being ready to engage in adult life.

Pushing past him I walked straight into his mother's outstretched arms. I let the embarrassed tears fall as she held me. Sue held me like a mother holds her child. This is the relationship I wanted. Not one that people forget my age. Not anymore.

The days dragged on living a child's life in this house. Grandpa Charlie and Sue deep in wedding planning. Sue showing me picture after picture of bridal dresses and asking me if she was 'too old' for some of them. My answer was always the same. 'Wear what you want to. Pretend like you don't age'. She would laugh.

They treated me like their granddaughter regardless of age. Sue would make dinner and show me some of the basics of cooking. My parents had tried to teach me in the past but they just moved to fast in the kitchen. It was like sometimes they forgot I was only half vampire. I sometimes could not track what was actually going on. For mom this was because she was so used to cooking from her human years that she did not need to slow down.

Sue moved slowly. She was human after all. When she chopped things her hands went so fast that I almost missed the movements. She was just very comfortable in the kitchen. She taught me how to chop things efficiently and precisely. After days of cooking dinner with her I was just starting to pick up on the basics of cooking.

Seth would often come and spend time at the house with his mom. He was almost as good in the kitchen as Sue was. I sat on one of the wooden chairs watching Seth and his mom move like choreographed dancers through the small kitchen. They never even brushed each other in the spinning and moving that was happening in front of me. Switching places from the chopping board to the pot bubbling on the stove without hesitation.

Seth caught me staring. "What are you looking at Ren?" He asked the corner of his mouth raising in an adorable way.

"You both look like you are dancing through the kitchen." I commented.

Sue laughed, "When my kids were growing up I could never convince Leah to help me in the kitchen. Something about how she did not want that to be her life. A woman's place is not the kitchen she would yell at me as she stormed outside to help Harry. Seth however." She paused ruffling Seths hair "would always saddle up at the kitchen table and help me cook. Do you remember why you wanted to learn to cook?" Sue asked her son.

"Um. No." Seth's eyebrows grew tighter in concentration.

"You said 'Mom one day I am going to be married. I want to cook for my wife'" Sue used her impression of child Seth's voice.

An awe noise escaped my lips. I felt a blush run up the back of my neck as Seth's eyes met mine.

They continued their dance as they finished the meal. Sue began singing a song I did not recognise. Seth joined in, hitting all the low notes.

Is this what it would be like to have a human parent? I never thought that I was missing out on anything because my parents are more than human. But, am I? Is there something to growing up with the slower movements and the threat of getting older? Shaking my head I banished the thought. The last thing I needed was to dwell on what could not be.

After dinner Seth took my hand dragging me to the front door. Tossing me my raincoat he smiled at me. My brain was too taken by this sudden decision to understand what was actually happening.

"Keep her safe" Grandpa Charlie yelled over the sound of the tv.

"I will" Seth yelled back.

Pulling my raincoat on as fast as I could I jammed my feet into my rain boots. Seth held my hand and pulled me out into the downpour. We ran quickly to the treeline. Just out of sight of the house. My heart beat fast. What was happening? Did Seth notice my heart beating fast? My body felt ready to explode. The spot that he touched held me fixated. I wanted him.

Seth's face came closer to mine. The pouring rain was coming down so hard I hopped it masked my heartbeat. I needed him closer. Nearer to me. His scent sent sparks of energy crashing into my chest. Causing my heart to beat faster. His mouth was at my ear "Ready to hunt?" he whispered.

My heart both fluttered faster and stalled at his words. Fluttering because of his mouth so close to me. Stalling at the words he spoke. No I was not ready to go hunting. Not unless I was hunting him.

I simply nodded. I could not trust my mouth in this circumstance.

We ran through the trees. I killed three deer draining them of blood before I felt the thirst burn in my throat die down. I watched Seth hunt. He was graceful as he attacked the deer. His lean muscles responding almost automatically to his desires. I want to be his bodies desire. A new hunger filled deep in my stomach. I needed a release of a different kind.

Seth's ears cocked up in his wolf form. I paused knowing what this meant. Someone was giving him a warning. About what though? Was there something deadly in this forest? I looked around wondering what was occurring.

Emmett appeared in the treeline. We haven't talked in weeks. I had been avoiding him. Remembering all the girls on the tv talking about how if you get out before the feelings infest you, you won't be as hurt.

Seth licked my hand. Drawing my attention back to him. I watched as a decision crossed his face. Seth looked at Emmett.

"Yes. I will bring her back to forks you have to go." Emmett told Seth.

Seth licked my hand one more time before he turned running into the trees.


	15. Chapter 15

Please Review! As Always Happy Reading!

Chapter 15

POV: Ren

Emmett held my hand. Guiding me through the forest. I wondered why he did not just pick me up. Though that might have been too intimate for right now.

Frustration bubbled up in my stomach. How did things go so wrong between us? When we first started our relationship I dreamed of having his children. Cute babies with his curly hair and my eyes, I wanted them to have his lips though. He had the best full lips I have ever seen on a man. They are one of my favorite parts of his body.

"Renesmee" Emmett said. By his tone I could tell this was not the first time he had tried to attain my attention.

"Yes?" I questioned.

He turned me to I was facing him. Crouching slightly so he could look at me at eye level. "Honey we need to hide for a while"

"Hide where? Hide why?" I asked.

"There is an unfamiliar scent running through the mountains. We need to get you out of the area just in case. That is why Seth had to go. Jake and Sam called all the pack together." Emmetts tone was cautious. Like he was scared I was too young for this information.

I stood up as tall as I could "I understand. Lets go" I told him.

"Your comfortable going somewhere alone with me?" Emmett's voice sounded unsure. "If you are not. I can always ask Jasper or Alice to take you"

"No." I said breathlessly.

"Okay." Emmett commented.

I pulled Emmett closer to me. "I want to make sure you are safe. For me to do that I need you to be with me" I told him. Suddenly it sounded childish that I would not be around him for the past month. Glancing around quickly I pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me back feverously. My heart skipped a beat as he kissed me.

Pulling me into his arms Emmett broke our kiss as he ran. I used the excuse of being in his arms to reclaim his body as mine. Tracing his abs and memorizing the muscles of his shoulders.

We stopped running after an hour. Emmett released me from my spot on his hips. I could see then just how much the occasional bumping and grinding of our run had affected him. My mouth watered.

Pulling me into his side we walked into a hotel. Emmett gave them our name and put a disclaimer on the room. If anyone said they were here to see us, they were not permitted to have a key until they called us. Goosebumbs appeared on my arms at the thought of alone time with Emmett. I wanted him so badly.

I was tucked into Emmetts side as we made out way to the private elevator. The second the doors shut behind us the room seemed to be filled with an electric charge. I jumped into his outstretched arms. He pulled me into a kiss. His hands moved under my shirt. Undoing my bra. I gasped.

His mouth left mine moving down my neck. My hips clung to him. Needing him closer to me. Wanting him inside me.

The doors of the elevator opened. Emmett walked us out of the elevator and into our room. My back pressed against a wall. Using it as leverage I started to shimmy out of my pants. Wanting the gap between us to be nonexistent. Needing him desperately.

Emmett laughed his deep laugh as he took off my pants. Leaving my panties on. I groaned in complaint. I wanted him now.

His fingers looped around my panties. A sound of anticipation escaped my lips. A buzzing started, I could feel it against my hip. Emmett sighed. Placing me on the ground for the first time since entering the hotel room.

Emmett pulled out his phone.

"Hello" He said. Emmetts eyes still raked me up and down as if drinking me in. "okay."

Taking the phone away from his ear he put it on speaker.

"Hi honey" Auntie Rosalie's voice came through the phone.

"Hi" I managed to choke out without sounding too surprised I hope.

"Do not worry, we have caught up with the stranger. They understand not to hunt on our land." Auntie Rosalie's voice sounded like she was trying to calm me.

"I am not worried. I know I am safe here." I responded.

"Emmett I am going to have to reward you for keeping our baby girl safe and sound. I know how much you must have wanted to go hunting with us." Rosalie sounded sincere.

"I am happy keeping Renesmee safe." Emmett told her. His eyes still drinking me in. I could see the hunger for me in his eyes.

"I will reward you for her safe keeping later" She told him. I felt the blood drain out of my face. "I am on my way to you." I could hear her car door opening and shutting behind her. The phone went silent.

I quickly walked away from Emmett. Needing distance to be in between us. The anger and confusion over why I still decided to want him. I would never be his main love. Rosalie is that.

"Renesmee?" Emmett walked over to me cautiously.

"Stop" I yelled at him.

"Stop what?" Emmett asked.

"We can't do this. You are dating/married/soul mates with Rosalie. How did we ever think we could get away with this!" I demanded.

"I am. I want you" Emmett simply said.

"You are married!" I screamed.

"For now. What do you want me to do!" Emmett matched my volume.

"I can not be your secret gf that you just fuck and go back to your wife." I could hear the sorrow in my own voice.

Emmett tried to start his next sentence a few times. Each time he cut himself off after the first sound.

Walking past him I grabbed my pants. Pulling them back on. I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Rosalie and I are not exclusive." Emmett whispered.

"Exclusive?" I whispered back.

"Yeah. She is still trying to have a child. So she is allowing almost anyone to sleep with her. To see if they can pro-create" I could hear the pain in Emmett's voice.

"And if she became pregnant. What then?" I asked.

"We would raise the baby together." Emmett sounded defeated.

"So your wife is trying to create a baby for you to raise together?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" I could hear the pain in my voice. "Why doing this with me?"

"Because honey I love you." Emmett's voice sounded sincere.

"Are you saying you do not also love her?" I asked. The pain was making it harder for the words to get past my throat.

The hotel phone sounded. Emmett broke eye contact with me to answer it. I heard his conversation like it was coming through a long dark tunnel.

"Rosalie is coming up" Emmett told me suddenly in front of me. He had my bra in his hand. I took it running to the bathroom I put it back on. Feeling the stab of pain. If there was any way to confirm that I am his side chick this was it.

Emerging from the bathroom Rosalie wrapped me into her arms. "It is safe now honey. Do not worry." she spoke.

"Thanks. I guess it is just a lot to take in. With my parents not being here and everything." I mumbled.

"I got you honey" she crooned at me. Walking out of the hotel with me under her arm. "Emmett you stay here. I have plans for this room." She winked at him.

I watched Emmetts face as the door closed. His face looked confused. But he still stayed in the room. He was still waiting for her.

The drive home was short. Auntie Rosalie drove faster than I was expecting. I guess she wanted to get back to Emmett. The thought made my stomach turn.

She kissed my forehead before I got out of the car. Walking into Grandpas house I walked straight into Seth's arms.

"Where is Grandma and Sue?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sleeping. I promised I would stay up for you. They both have work to do tomorrow." Seth whispered.

His arms hot around me. I pulled myself closer to him.

"You okay?" Seth asked.

"No" I admitted.

"What can I do to help you?" Seth's voice sounded sincere.

Pulling him up the stairs I guided us into my bedroom. Seth sat on my bed. His face looking confused. I undid my bra. Tossing it into the laundry basket. I grabbed my pjs.

"I will be right back" I told Seth.

He swallowed and nodded.

Running to the bathroom I changed into my pink shorts and a tank top pj set. Carrying my clothing I walked into the room dumping them into the laundry basket. They smelled like Emmett. I did not want to think about him right now.

"Seth." I started and had to stop.

"Yeah?" his whisper sounded hesitant.

"Can you hold me?" I asked.

His body seemed to relax. "Yes I can. Just let me go get my pjs on." He walked silently from the room. Reappearing moments later in a pair of flannel pj pants and a blank gray t shirt.

I moved to the far side of the bed. Pushing the covers down. Seth climbed in. Laying in the center of the bed. Seth pulled the blankets up and over us. I curled close to him. He wrapped me in his arms. Kissing me on the forehead. I fell asleep in the safety of his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: I wanted to give everyone a moment to breath and process what is going on in this story. It is so much fun to work with the concepts of what if. That being said we are dealing with characters with feelings. In this chapter lots of feelings are expressed. So please let me know what you are feeling about the story in the reviews.

As always Happy Reading :)

I let the tears escape my eyes as Seth held me. I used his warmth to protect my heart. The way I always have. I hate myself. The tears rolled faster. I worked hard controlling my breathing. Matching it to Seth's steady breathing. Fuck. I am using Seth to keep air in my lungs.

I can't. I can't do this. I need to figure out what I need to do. I need to figure out if I can. No. I can never return to Emmett. He stayed. He is having wall breaking sex right now. With his WIFE.

Do I want to be Emmetts side chick? Maybe. The sex… if this was just about sex this would be an easy answer. Is he the person I could spend the rest of my life with? Or… will he find another lover the moment I turn my back. The moment I focus on something that is not him. I mean Aunty Rose is also cheating on him. So does that cancel this out? Maybe.

Seth twitched as my mind spun overwhelmingly. I needed to move. Needed to take a moment to process. I could not focus on the uncomfortable thoughts when Seth held me. He was pure and good. Everything about him was pure and good.

Seth is my safe place. The only one I could talk to about anything.

I can not tell him about this. I can not tell anyone about this. I need to get the overwhelming emotions out of my body before they leak out without consent.

I slowly moved my body away from Seths. Pushing the covers into my place. The wooden floor warn and cold under my feet. I walked to the door. Knowing the squeak from the window opening would wake Seth. Looking at his sleeping form I willed myself to choose him. Longing for the normality of our relationship. Friends to Best Friends. Best Friends to Lovers. That is the way romance was meant to work.

Yet. I crave the danger. What is wrong with me?

Walking down the stairs I avoided the squeaky steps and proceeded to the back door. It was not until I stepped my feet on the cool soaked grass that I realized I had no footwear. Ignoring the stab of initial cold on my feet I ran. Choosing the routes that lead away from both La Push and the Cost. Sticking to the tree line I followed the highway out of town. Ensuring to stay out of line of sight. The last thing I needed was to be questioned by a human.

The rain started pouring down after 10 minutes of running. Causing my pj's to stick to my skin. Chilling me just a little more. It was nice to have the cold rain as I ran. After years of running in the island heat this was a nice change.

I lost myself thinking of the island. My life was more boring on the island. No. Simple doesn't always mean boring. I pushed myself to go harder. Running away from the memory of a simpler time.

Tears streamed from my eyes faster. I lost my vision in the combination of tears and rain. Running blindly dodging the trees I could see. How could I let myself be so dumb!

I fell. Scraping my knees on the ground. My body settled at the base of a tree. The impact of my fall created a perfect indentation for my body to be cradled by the tree. Settling into the space I allowed myself to each wave of emotion. Just as the wave of emotions left my body I gasped for air. Moments later another wave hit. I was unable to receive enough breath in my lungs before another emotion paused my breathing.

Tears hitched in my throat. I wanted to tell everyone what I had been doing. I can not do that. I can not tell anyone what happened. Not without judgement. What I have been doing was wrong.

The way that I let him touch me… Run his fingers down me… My body shuddered in pleasure. Fuck me. I am sick. I know I can never be with him again yet my body craves the touch of him.

I have been an adult now for long enough to know that this is not an appropriate response. This is not how I expected trying to live a normal life would be.

I hate myself for what I allowed to happen. I came between a marriage. One that not only I knew about but was in my own family. Bile clawed its way up my throat. Burning as I vomited on the forest floor. I felt like death. I deserved death. Darkness swirled in my peripheral vision. Pain was I all can feel. Pain in my heart, head, stomach. I need. I need.

Arms pulled me from the place I was crouched. Pulled me into a burning hot embrace. I allowed the darkness to overtake me. The last thing I noticed was his smell.

(Who do you want this to be? Who do you think this is? Put your answer in the review. Thanks for reading!)


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: Wow. Writing this chapter was a rollercoster. Welcome to that adventure. For those of you who wanted Seth to get the girl give me some feedback. This is all about the blossoming of a potential relationship. Enough feedback and it might continue. So let me know what you think in the reviews.

As Always Happy Reading.

I woke in Seth's arms. He must have opened the window last night. The air flowed into the room bringing with it the scent of rain. I cuddled into him. His warmth is the only thing tethering me to the conscious world.

"Waking up?" Seth yawned.

"No" I responded. Not wanting to break this moment of peace.

"Not yet?" Seth responded. He pulled me closer to his body. His hands brushing my bare skin. I shivered into him. "Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

I froze. The memory of feeling trapped needing to run. I could feel my cheeks growing red with embarrassment. That was childish of me.

"Sorry" I spoke through my tight throat.

"I found you distraught. Soaking wet. Crouched in the base of a tree." Seth spoke with intense emotion.

I tried to move away from him. He held me tight.

"Why?" The pain in his voice was palpable.

"I need to run. I needed to move past an emotion. I know it is childish of me but on the island when I needed to change how I was feeling I would run. I guess I did that last night out of habit. Im sorry." I told him.

"What was your plan?" He asked agitation in his tone increasing.

"Just to run off the emotion" I told him.

"Oh and that is why I found you" his voice cracked "like that."

I rolled in his arms to face him. The agony in his face made my heart stop for a moment. I could not think of what to do. I just knew I needed that expression to disappear.

Pulling my lips to his I kissed him. Needing him. The warmth of this body. I rolled us so I was on top of him. Kissing him deeper.

He pulled me to him. Needing me as much as I needed him. We lost ourselves in each other's mouths. Feeling his soft skin against mine.

"Ness. No." Seth mumbled into my mouth as I tried to pull his shirt off. I paused our kissing. Leaning away from his mouth I settled my hips on top of his. I could feel how hard he was. Why did he say no if he is as turned on as I am. "We can't ignore the feelings you had last night. I don't want us to be in an emotional rebound situation. I want you. All of you. Fuck I will kick myself later for saying this to you. But, I do not want us to start this in the wrong place. I want to take you on dates. Show up to the house and have your Dad give me lectures." Seth adjusted us as he spoke. Until we both sat on the bed only our fingers touching. Both sitting on our knees.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Oh?" Seth questioned.

"I just. Never thought about how nice that sounds." I admitted to him. When I thought of relationships I thought of sneaking around with Emmett. Not having a publicly known relationship with dates and my parents knowing.

"I want you to have the best in life" Seth brushed my hand as he spoke.

I smiled at him.

"So does that mean I can kiss you?" I asked him.

He answered by bringing his lips down to mine.

"Kids breakfast" Grandpa called from the base of the stairs.

We broke our kissing instantly. I felt my cheeks grow red. We just kissed. It was not like Grandpa walked in on us doing other stuff. I reminded my brain.

"I like it when you blush" Seth commented.

I kissed him again. This was easy. This felt right.

Getting up from the bed I noticed I was not in the same pj's as the night before. I looked at Seth.

"You got the other ones soaked in the rain. Do not worry I did not see anything. I gave you a dry set and you changed in the bathroom. Did you know you can sleepwalk?" Seth said this like it was a normal thing.

"You did not see anything?" I asked him.

"No! I promise" He told me with his hands above his head.

"Would you like to?" I asked.

"In time" He smiled at me. Walking over to the place that I stood he kissed me hard. "I will be downstairs waiting for you. Please do not make me wait long"

I watched him leave the room. Quickly I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. No need to be fancy today.

Running down the stairs I sat next to Seth at the kitchen table. Sue had made breakfast. Grandpa piled eggs and bacon onto my plate.

"Thank you," I said.

We ate in relative silence. Sue shot examining glances between Seth and I when she thought we were not paying attention.

"Your Mom called. Their flight was canceled. They are trying to get on the next flight but apparently that won't happen for a few hours at the earliest." Grandpa told me. I could see him eyeing his fishing gear in the hallway.

"That's okay. I was planning on having a home day anyway. If you want to go fishing you can." I told him.

"Your Mom asked that someone stay with you." Grandpa told me. That's why Grandpa was still here on a prime fishing day.

"I can stay here today and watch her," Seth told Grandpa. Sue gave her son a questioning look.

"I think Seth can handle it. If you still want to go fishing together" Sue trailed off.

It did not ever take much convincing to get Grandpa out of the house. Especially not now that Sue also wanted to go fishing. Less than 20 minutes passed and Seth and I were home alone again.

"What do you want to do today?" Seth asked.

I pulled him to the couch. "Movie?" I asked.

"Sure." The smile on his face was radiant.

He sat on the couch as I grabbed the remote from the arm of Grandpa's chair. I couldn't stop the temptation. I sat on Seth's lap facing him and kissed his lips hard. I caught him off guard. His mouth opened wider in surprise. I took advantage of it, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.

He flipped me on the couch. Pinning me down kissing my mouth fervorously. His lips trailed down my neck. Stopping at the neckline of my shirt. Why didn't I wear a v-neck today. I wanted his mouth all over my body. It left a trail of fire in its path.

"Ness" Seth moaned.

"Yes?" I giggled.

"Why are you so evil. How am I going to ask your father if I can date you with this in my head?" The desire in Seths voice made me want him more.

"We do not need to tell Dad," I told him. Grinding my hips up into his.

"No. We do." Seth spoke as he got off me. "I don't want this to be a small thing. I want to do this right."

"Have you?" I asked.

"Yes. I have." He told me.

I processed this. It was good right? I mean I have done it too. So it is not like one of us has an advantage.

"It was with my last girlfriend. She started to notice that I wasn't growing up. Then we went away for university and we grew apart." Seth told me.

"Oh. That must be hard dating humans when you do not age." I told him honestly.

"It is. There is an entire world that they are not allowed to know about." Seth sounded saddened by this. He looked at me. "But you are allowed to know and experience all of this." He smiled at me.

"Yes I am. Born into this craziness" I let out a light laugh.

"You are allowed for many reasons. Other than your birth." Seth smilled. "So it's my turn to ask you. Have you done it too?" The kindness on his face wanted me to tell the truth.

"Yes. I have." I told him. My heart was finally able to take a breath now that the truth was out. "I am clean, I use protection. I just wanted to try it. I thought the individual I had relations with wanted me for more than my body. But, now I am not entirely sure." I could hear the confusion in my own voice.

Seth kissed me "thank you for telling me."

I kissed him back fiercely, sitting next to him on the couch. We watched the movie locked in eachothers arms.

Grandpa and Sue came home late in the evening. Seth and I had ordered a pizza and finished the third movie in the series.

"I think it is time for you both to go to sleep." Sue told us.

I yawned getting up from the couch. I hadn't wanted to be separated from Seth all day. We would move only to cuddle closer. My muscles popped from lack of use.

"Your parents should be here by morning" Grandpa kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you. Goodnight I called to them" Walking upstairs. Seth followed moments later.

"I think I will sleep on the couch tonight" He told me.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"I want to start our relationship off right. I know we hadn't agreed to be official but, if you want to." Seth mumbled.

I kissed him "I had a great day today."

"I did too," He smiled. "One of my best days yet."

"Sleep with me tonight. Grandpa and Sue wont mind" I told him.

"My mom and your grandfather might mind if they knew we had been kissing all afternoon" Seth commented.

I couldn't argue that. "Fine. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"That would make me the happiest man in the world" He whispered and kissed me.

He climbed into bed pulling the covers back so I could cuddle into him. Breathing him in relaxed me. I knew as long as he was beside me I would have beautiful dreams.

I need to tell him. I need to tell. Flashes of what happened. Emmett and I. My heart pumped faster.

The thought of him staying with Rose.

Rose is not staying faithful to him.

The beach. Feeling his hard penis. Rubbing up against him in the water. His mouth on my breasts. Sucking my nipples.

Moms swimsuit.

The feeling of him. Him inside me. Stretching me out.

The thought of waking up next to him.

The note: I make him thirsty.

The look on his face when he stayed with Rose. He decided to stay with Rose. Uncle Emmett decided to stay with Aunty Rose.

Tell Dad or just let it go?

Do I want to stop having sex with Emmett?

*SMASH*

I woke with a start. Scanning the room I saw Mom standing in the doorway frozen in shock.

"What happened?" I asked. Looking around for the cause of the noise.

"Your father. I will be right back" She spoke fast turning and running out of the room.

I found the cause of the abrupt wake. A flower pot had been thrown against the wall. Parts of the pot had implanted itself into the drywall. White Daisies stained the floor. The impact of the pot hitting the wall caused the petals to scatter all over the floor. Little pieces of perfect flowers ruined. The life of the flower altered forever.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

I hadn't realised he was in the doorway. My eyes refused to leave the broken flowers. I can't fix them. They will never be the same again.

Arms wrapped around me. He pulled me to his chest. Rocking me slowly.

The touch soothed me. Only slightly. I felt like one of those daisies. Confused and altered.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"I do not know. I was sleeping and then I woke and the daisies were smashed." I told Seth. The emotion causing my voice to break.

Seth held me to his chest "whatever it is I will protect you" Seth promised.

"You can not protect me from my own actions" I commented emotionlessly.

"What did you do?" Seth begged for the answer.

"I…" I started.

"RENESMEE!" Mom's voice shook the house.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Please let me know what you think after reading this chapter and as always Happy Reading!

I stood frozen and Mom's face had said it all. She looked at me like damaged goods. Like I had been irreparably changed. Like part of me had been altered.

She could not find her words. This is a hard feat for a vampire. Their minds have the ability to focus on many things at one time. The only other time I have seen my mom like this is when I had a cold as a toddler. My temperature had spiked too high for normal humans. I would have been in a coma. I remember Mom and Dad standing silent as they rushed for measures to get my temperature under control.

Grandpa Carlisle and Seth had flown to the island on a water plane. I remember feeling calmer when Seth held me. His warmth soothed mine. He joined me in a bathtub full of ice. Using his body temperature to help steady the drop of mine.

With a deep breath I left the comforting memory behind.

Mom stood opening and closing her mouth. She stepped closer to me then away. I feared saying anything that would upset her. The last thing I wanted was for her to be more upset. What if I say something dumb.

"Get in the car" mom choked out.

I nodded. Twisting out of Seth's embrace I walked past her. She still seemed to be glitching, her mind working faster then her body. Only stopping for a moment to glance back at Seth. He stood arms reaching for me. His mouth parted slightly. Eyes wide. My protector could not protect me from this.

The car was still warm when I got inside. Sheets of rain flowed down the windows. I wish I could stand outside. Let the water run over me. That was not an option today.

Mom got in the car and started driving. Faster than she normally does with me in the car. The child in me wanted to cry. The adult in me knew I had made my decisions and that was that.

"What were you thinking?" She whispered. I could hear the pain and mistrust in her strained voice.

"Which time?" I asked her.

She flinched. I didn't mean to cause her anymore pain. It is just. I know it will be more painful if I hide things from her now.

"How many times?" she asked. I could hear the emotions trying to bubble up her throat.

"Do you really want to know that mom?" I responded. "If you do I will tell you. Just what will you get out of knowing that information?"

"Do not get smart with me. YOU ARE A CHILD" she screamed the last part out.

I glared out my window. Part of me really did feel like the child she was speaking of. Would that part always be here though. When I am 25 years old will I feel like an adult? Does one truly ever feel like an adult?

We drove. The view out my window is a blur. I could not track where we were heading. I passed the time thinking about Seth's face when I left.

His confusion and longing to help was clear. If anyone knew my family best it would be Jacob or him. Yet. I felt that Seth was actually worried for me. I shivered in my seat.

Mom stopped in front of a hotel. She did not bother slowing before the stop. I was flung forward in my seat. The seat belt cut into my skin with the impact, not hard enough to draw blood. I would bruise from this.

My door was opened and I was hauled out. The sent shocked me for a moment. Jasper was running me up flights of stairs. I thought he was in the southern Andes last I heard.

I was set down in a bedroom. I heard the door shut and latch. The room was lushous. I shook my head. Even with something like this my Dad would get the most expensive room to hold it.

Walking over to my window I noticed people leaving. They all seemed rather happy. Some holding wads of cash as they climbed into cabs. What is going on?

I could see the ocean. Even though it looked bleak with cloud cover. We must be in Seattle or at least close to it.

"When will Edward tell us what is going on?" Jasper's voice came through the door.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that Renesmee is in trouble." Mom spoke.

A vibration notified me to my phone in my waistband. Shocked that I still had it I pulled it out.

'Are you okay?' Seth texted.

'Physically yes' I told him.

'What is going on? Do you need me to come? Where are you?' Seth texted.

'I made a decision that my Dad does not agree with. I don't know if you being here would help anything. I think I am in Seattle or at least close to there. We made it here from home too fast for anywhere else to make sense. Mom drove like a mad man.' I replied.

A knock sounded at the door.

I sat on the window bench watching all the people leave the hotel. Ignoring the knock. I heard the door open and someone stepped into the room. I ignored them. Not looking forward to the lecture that I knew my parents have in store.

"You okay honey?" Alice asked.

"Am I okay?" I asked her. Knowing she knew what I was asking.

"You will be. Well I do not see your Dad killing Emmett." Alice told me.

I groaned.

"You did choose to engage like that right?" She asked.

"Are you asking me if it was consensual?" I asked her.

"Yes I am." She told me. She seemed so much like an aunt in this situation. I always thought of her as the friend that sent me risky clothing choices. But she is also my Aunt.

"Everything was consented to. Each time." I told her. Surprised when the rush of blush did not go to my face.

"Okay. I will let your Dad know. Hopefully he calms down soon." She said. Kissing my head before she left the room. I head the latch of the lock sound again.

'Do you want me to come?' Seth asked.

'You do not know why I am being contained.' I told him.

'I know enough.' He replied.

'Enlighten me then.' I told him.

'Edward is going to talk to Emmett about the things that he did to you. Do not worry all of this will be okay.' he texted.

'NO' I texted him.

'No?' Seth responded.

'I agreed and liked everything that happened. Tell Dad it is not the 1920's anymore.' I texted.

'I really do not think now is the time to add fuel to the fire Ren.' Seth texted.

My phone started chiming.

I quickly answered it to hopefully keep it. If Mom knew I had a phone she might take it away.

"Hello?" I spoke softly into the phone.

"You okay kid?" Jake asked.

"No. I am currently locked in a hotel room." I told him.

"I know. It's just. How could you do that?" He said.

"How could I do that? Easy I have the right parts to perform the role I did" I could hear the acid in my voice.

"I get that part. Just. How could you let your parents know. I thought your plan was to lie until marriage" He replied.

"It was. Anyway, any news about the situation?" I asked.

"None other than your father is very upset. Glad I am not Emmett" Jake told me.

"How is Seth?" I asked. I did not choose to ask it as my soul demanded the question.

"He is okay. Rattled by the situation this morning and the fact that no one knows where they whisked you off to." Jake's voice sounded understanding.

"I am in Seattle I think." I told him.

The door to the room opened and Dad stormed in.

"We are going to talk." He was so angry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dad stormed out of the room. I could feel the emotions radiating off of him. It stirred a deep fear in the pit of my stomach. I longed for an exit. I needed one. Needed to escape the inevitable conversation with the one person who can make me feel like a disappointment.

"I sent him for a run" Mom spoke from outside the door.

Hesitantly I stepped out into the main room.

Mom was sitting on the couch with Aunty Alice. I felt calm quelching my emotions. Bringing clarity to the situation. Eracing the guilt that had clung to my heart ever since Dad knew.

Looking towards the floor to ceiling window I noticed uncle Jasper leaning there. His face showed the pain he felt because of my emotions.

I evaluated my seating options. Not wanting any that presented themselves as options. All put me at a disadvantage in a fight. Adrenaline spiked through my body. If I sat it would show. I would fidget with my hands, squirm in the seat. Standing at least I could tense my running muscles in my feet without it being obvious.

Uncle Jasper walked from the side of the room. Placing a hand on my shoulder all the adrenaline went away. The wave of calm I felt before was brought into hyperfocus.

"UNCLE JASPER TOO?" Dad yelled.

"You do not need to cause her more distress, she is already in enough pain." Jasper told him.

"No. She is only in distress because she is a child. I let my child be… I let my child do.." Dad paused. "What did you think.."

"Dad I am not human. I do not age like them. If you want me to act my age it will draw more attention. I should be learning long division and wanting a horse. I am not human. I am a full grown"

"Full grown halfling." Dad finished for me.

"That does not mean you should be engaging in what you have been. With who you have been" Dad yelled the words like knives.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"No. You do not want this information" Dad told her.

"You haven't told mom?" I asked. I thought everything was shared between them.

"No. This is information that would hurt her. Your actions would have hurt your mother." He practically spit the words at me.

"Just because I didn't wait 100 years like you?" The words sounded like a cry escaping my lips.

"You disregard everything I had taught you. Everything our family stands for. For what? To break up a marriage?" The anger in his voice was palpable.

"Edward what is going on?" Mom asked.

"You decided to not live with the same values as our family. It is hard to believe you are even my child right now. How could you?" He spiralled.

"Edward, she is still our child." Mom spoke over him.

"How can I have you in my house knowing." Dad spoke.

"Edward whatever she did she is still our child. You are just upset. Take some time to process. Do not say anything you will regret." Mom begged.

"No he is right Mom. I made a choice." I could feel the tears start falling from my eyes.

I detached from Uncle Jasper. His hand didn't fall when I ducked out from under his grip. This was my only opportunity. Mom had her hands on Dad's face demanding answers. Alice was stuck in a vision. I turned and ran.

I reached the elevators and clicked the button. I needed out. Needed away from here. Away from glances that made me feel less than I was. The elevator opened and I rushed inside clicking the button to the basement as fast as I could. I felt like crying. I held it in. Knowing I needed to focus if I was going to get away.

The doors opened to the basement. I opened the door to the underground parking. Running to the garage doors. Luckily just in time for the door to open as another guest was parking their car. Running out into the rain I glanced up at the hotel. I was looking through the other side when I was in our room. I took this as an advantage. Running through the rain crossing street after street. Touching nothing. I needed to be free from vampires for a moment. Free from glares and accusations. Free from my Dad looking at me like I am spoiled goods.

I ran until I was near the harbor. I slowed. I could not run as fast as a vampire could but I could run faster than humans. Many people gathered near the pier. Reading a sign that said Free Dark Waters Exploration. I took advantage. Standing near a family I snuck onto the boat with them. I made sure my name was not on the logs also that I was not accounted for. Climbing into the bottom of the boat I waited for them to leave. Padding my pocket I tried to retrieve my phone. Not there. I checked all my pockets. Empty. Panicking I checked again. It must have fallen out in my hurry.

I was going to be in so much trouble. I needed to have a phone on me at all times. It was a rule so that Dad… I paused my thought. My Dad could not track me as easily without my phone. I relaxed. This might give me a moment of calm within the storm.

I allowed myself to relax as the boat departed. If a vampire was onboard they would have come down here already. None of them were that subtle.

After 20 minutes I felt safe enough to join the other humans on the deck. I watched them looking out over the water for different night time ocean animals. I was listening when we passed the shark infested water just on the outside of the bay. The island I grew up on was further out this way. No one would be expecting me to go home.

I would know if they were approaching by boat and be able to prepare for the next fight. Unless they never came for me. Ice struck my heart when I thought about them not wanting me. They did let me leave the hotel room. No one even called after me as I left.

Watching the humans all look out over the dark water in awe I knew I wanted to get off this boat. I was not human. I was given as human a life as I was allowed. These families all looked like they had spent the day looking at tourist destinations. The tiredness was apparent on all faces. Including the crews. Adrenaline still held me causing me to feel more and more awake. The further out to sea the boat took me the more adrenaline I felt. I pushed myself farther. They did not want me anymore. I am damaged goods to them. Entering a stage of my human life that they did not want me to enter yet. No parent wanted their children to enter this stage of life. I hope most parents did not yell at their children when they did however.

Walking to the abandoned back of the boat. Looking around I found a lifeboat with a small engine attached. The water looked rougher than in the harber. Looking at the small boat I remembered all the saturdays spent with Grandpa and Billy in a small boat similar to this one. I was fairly certain I could turn over the engine if I could get it into the water. It would not be a dry trip to the island. The waves battered the boat I was currently on. They would breach the small walls of this wooden lifeboat easily enough.

My body was not immune to the cold. I have gotten mild hypothermia on occasion when I went swimming and it was too cold out. Looking into the dark cold water I knew I would get hypothermia if I launched the boat unprepared. Looking around I noticed a wetsuit. This wouldn't keep the water off my skin. It would help me retain body heat. Not knowing how long I had in the back of the boat alone I stripped into my underwear. Pulling on the wetsuit. I found a drybag next to the wetsuit. It seemed to be stuffed with emergency gear. Stuffing my clothing into the emergency bag, I tossed it on.

Finding the rope to release the lifeboat I pull the rope releasing the knot. Slowly lowering the boat into the water. I do not waste time when the boat is at the ship's deck height I climb in. Finishing the descent into the cold water. When the boat touches the waves rock against the wooden boat.

I let the lifeboat bob in the water watching silently as the bigger boat glides effortlessly through the choppy waters.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am very excited for you to read this chapter. Please tell me where you are at before reading this chapter! What do you want to happen with this story? As Always Happy Reading.

Chapter 20 Title: A little waterworks never hurt anyone right?

The waves batter against the small vesle. I doubt that this was actually meant for sea travel. Holding tight to the rickety sea soaked sides of the small lifeboat, fear enwrapped me. I waited until the boat of humans drifted out of sight. The waves had picked up in both frequency and height since then. Now if I was unlucky they would crash overhead flooding the boat.

I watched as a wave peaked over my small boat. It came crashing over me. Holding my breath and holding on to the ship I braced for impact. The wave flooded the boat sending it momentarily down. When we both surfaced I choked up the water that forced its way into my lungs.

If I did not force my hands to let go of the ship long enough to start the engine I would not make it to morning. I waited another five huge waves until my body allowed me to rush to the engine. I hoped it was not flooded. A miracle that would be.

Pushing the choke and pulling the rope as hard as I could. A wave crashed overhead. I lost hold of the boat. Desperately holding the rope of the engine. I hit the choppy sea water hard. All the air rushed out of my lungs. I forced myself to pull on the cord. Feeling around for the boat. Knowing I could not live without air. Unlike my parents. A sob shuddered my body. I needed my Mom and Dad. They would have gotten me out of here.

My hand touched a wooden board I skirried as fast as I could into the boat. Falling into it as the engine engaged. I held onto the rudder forcing it towards the back of a massive wave. I rode up the wave. Crashing back to the earth as it capped. I could not stop a scream from escaping my lips as I freely fell from the sky.

The boat cried out on impact. The old wood was not meant for this form of abuse. I pushed my luck on another wave. When the boat did not break I continued this tactic. Jumping from wave back to wave back. Watching the stars to make sure I was heading in the correct direction.

Tears streaked my face. I am so scared. What if the boat breaks? What if It capsizes? What if I drown? What if I never see Seth again?

I rode the waves feeling more and more like an idiot. I needed Seth like I needed the air I was so desperately trying to keep in my lungs. Why was I in such a hurry to grow up? Why did I not just wait for Seth to find me?

A rogue wave crashed overhead. I felt all the air being forced out of my lungs. My head spun as I was forced under the water. My body slammed against the bottom of the boat. Cold air brushed over my skin as I surfaced. Water vomited out of my lungs. Covering the bottom of the boat with a mix of sea water and blood.

My lungs hurt as I forced air to inflate them. My torso shook with the pain. Causing me to double over in pain as I worked to grab the rudder again. I could not let that happen. I did not want to die.

I turned into the path of the rogue wave knowing that if one of that force came from this direction another might be on its way. Full throttle I pushed in the direction. My only hope was finding calm water. I crashed through another huge wave. Hope in my heart dwindled as red water choked up my throat.

I forced myself to focus on the directions of the waves. Knowing that I need to get out of the rough water if I was ever going to see my loved ones again. I pushed the boat hard onto the backs of waves. Focusing on nothing but survival. I needed to survive. I needed to survive.

The water grew calmer. I relaxed my tense muscles. Shoulders popping as I relaxed them out of their position. My body grew sore and tired. Lungs fighting the consistent coughs that rattled bloody water up. Torso sore from the constant deep coughing. Tears and snot streamed down my face. Exhaustion drove me to not care anymore. I did not care that my family was mad at me. I did not care that I was out in the middle of the ocean alone at night. I did not care what was going to happen tomorrow or the next day. All I cared about was forcing air into my lungs so I can experience tomorrow. Every forced deep breath would cause a coughing fit. The calm water gave me time to collapse onto the floor of the boat clutching my chest without worry of another wave.

Each time I sat back up I would be knocked to the ground by another coughing fit. The bottom of the boat was beginning to pick up red pigment from my coughing.

Each cough made the hunger in my throat grow stronger. The taste of my own blood leaving my lips caused more of a need. My stomach cramped empty of both food and blood. I could not focus on the pain. I needed to focus on finding my island. There I could hunt. There I could drink.

Human exhaustion washed over my body again. The pain mixed and soothed everytime I allowed my eyes to close. If I found sleep I would find no pain. No hunger lasted in sleep. I would be free of the suffering even just for a moment.

My body pulled. The exhaustion hit harder. I watched the night waves and started giving into the waves that lulled me to sleep. Each rock of the steady waves I felt the pain lessen with my consciousness. Glancing up at the stars I checked to make sure I was still guiding the boat in the right way. The stars I could see looked promising. I leaned the rudder in the direction I thought was right. My eyes closed.

* * *

"Seth!" I yelled.

"Ren? What is going on?" Seth called from the edge of the meadow.

"Hug?" I told him. Arm outreached.

He ran from the other side of the meadow and wrapped me in his arms spinning me in the air before crushing me to his chest. I felt so comfortable against him.

"I am sorry" I spoke into his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Seth held me closer.

"I miss you." I told him.

"Come home" Seth told me.

"I am scared," I told him.

"Call me. I will come save you. No matter what. I can find you. Just need you to tell me to come." Seth whispered desperately in my ear.

"Come find me. I need your help. The water is scaring me." I told him.

"CALL ME" Seth spoke loudly.

"Seth what is happening!" I screamed. My body was struggling. I needed air. I needed Seth.

"Stay here!" Seth called.

I watched him become blurry. His mouth was still moving but he made no noise. He reached out and his hand broke the surface of the water. The water.

* * *

The wave left him and crashed over me.

I gasped. Right before my face was covered in water.

Opening my eyes watching as the boat filled with water. I coughed and water shot out of my nose. I grabbed the rudder and forced the boat to climb the next wave. My arms protested as they strained against the force of the water.

Managing to force the boat to the top of the wave. I checked the sky. Wait. It appeared the same as I remembered on the island. As I looked to the horizon. I saw it! My island.

The Wave is going to crash right into it. I can not move the boat away. Hitting the cliff head on is the only option. If I turned the boat I would hit the cliff on its side and I would suffer a harder impact.

"Seth Find Me! Seth Find me" I yelled.

I braced for impact. Needing to be found after this. This was going to hurt.

This was going to be dry land. The fear of impact and possible injuries are equally weighted to the promise of the consistent promise of air.

As the body of the wave made impact with the cliff I jumped off my boat. The wave crested and made it halfway up the cliff. I clung to the side. The impact caused jagged rocks to impale into my body. I cried out as the boat crashed inches below me. The hot overworked motor slamming into my ankle.

I anchored myself to the side of the wet cliff. Knowing that if I dropped I would not be strong enough to make the swim.

Needing to get off the cliff face. I try to lower myself off of the rocks that are protruding from my flesh. I can feel them like knives pinning me to the cliff. If I lower myself gravity might help the cliff let me go.

I scream as some of the rocks exit my wounds. Creating a wetter surface as they open gashes. The most imposing of the embedded cliff surface still holds me. I can not hold in this pain much longer. The water below crashes into the cliff rhythmically. It almost sounds like a lullaby. Knowing I can not hold this position any longer I use the last of my strength and pull up. The rocks break off in my skin limiting my movement but I am free of the spot.

I climb using the remaining strength in my arms. Pushing myself up with my foot and knee. I can not feel the foot the motor crashed onto. I do not have time or energy to check the damage.

I feel myself crying hot tears as I reach the top of the cliff. Hooking my bad leg on the top I use the remaining strength I have to pull myself to safety.

Rolling on the grass my body shakes with coughs. Looking onto the moonlite ground beneath me I see I have already changed the colour. From green to a dark sickly red.

(The End? Just kidding. Please review I need to know what you think. This chapter was very fun to write. Tell me what you think so I can start writing the next chapter!)


	21. Chapter 21

Finding Love Chapter 21. Title: How many Feet do you really need anyway?

The sun relentlessly illuminated my surroundings. Warming me to the point of nausea. The blood, my blood around me warmed into a sticky sludge. Everything was caked with it. Sticking me to the earth.

The smell of my warmed blood caused the increasing burn in my throat to grow. I had never tried to drink my own blood. The temptation caused my stomach to roll. If I laid here I would drink myself to death.

Pushing with my arms I rolled so my face was looking at the sky. The sun was directly overhead now. How long have I been bleeding out on this rock? My body felt like it had been turned to stone. A mix of disuse and overuse.

Bile flooded my throat. I flipped vomiting into the dirt. I could feel the hot bile splash back from the ground and into my face. I needed to move. Needed to drink. Needed to eat. Needed to wash the bodily fluids off my body.

The ground seemed to try to envelope me. It wanted me to give in. Lay down and forget. Forget the pain I am in. Forget the agony of thirst. Forget the pain of my father's disapproval. Lay down and close my eyes to the sun. Close my eyes to the stars and the moon. Just breathe until I did not need to breathe anymore. Melt into the dirt. Embrace the comfort of the island that was my childhood home. Lay here and never get up again.

'Get Up'

I closed my eyes.

'Get Up'

My shoulders relaxed.

'Get Up'

My body repelled from the earth. It had a will of its own. Stumbling into a tree I held myself upright. The shade hit my skin. I felt how warm my skin was. Radiating warmth like, like a burn. How long had I been laying in the sun? My skin felt leathery, tight, it pulled across my bones, unstretching. Testing it I stretched my shoulders. I felt a tear, screaming. I focused on the skin between my shoulderblades. Feeling the thick blood escape from the gash I caused.

I needed to move my arms. I needed to try. I needed to lay down. I needed to be free from this pain. I screamed again. The pain caused my eyes to dry. I had no water in my body to create the tears I needed.

If I don't move I will die. This is what death feels like. I stumbled forward. Knowing if I walked in this direction I would make it to the house. If I make it to the house I can eat food. I can drink my emergency supply of blood. I can call for help.

I counted my steps. One. I screamed. My foot cried out in pain as I put pressure on it. Falling to my knees I screamed out again. Feeling the pain radiate out of my foot and through the entire leg. The motor hit this foot. I can not walk on it. I can not feel anything but pain around it. I looked down to see my shoe. I could see the black sneaker soaked in blood. The parts of the shoe that are ripped revealed torn burnt flesh exposed to the bone.

Walking was not an option. Taking a deep breath I focused. What could I use to get to the house?

I screamed in frustration.

Crawling forward I panicked. Feeling my skin restricting me in ways it never has on land before. It felt like the times I went diving with my parents. The wetsuit caused me to feel trapped.

I paused. Looking down at my arms. They are not red. The wetsuit is red. I am not burned, I am wearing a dry used wetsuit! I struggled pulling on the zipper. Ripping it off my body. Pulling out some of the rock protruding from my flesh. The areas that they came out splashed out with blood. I still had a huge piece sticking out of my torso and my good legs shin. My skin underneath did not feel any better but I could move now. I tore the wetsuit at my injured foot. Not wanting to expose more of the injury to the elements.

My underwear allowed me to have a better range of motion then the wetsuit did. I grasped each blade of grass with my hands pulling me forward. With my good foot I kicked at the dirt. Face planting after each push of my foot. Not able to focus on slowing down and coordinating my movements only focused on moving forward.

I pushed forward again. My face caked with dirt from all the miss coordinated impacts. I could taste grass in my mouth.

I reached it. The hill. I was so close to the house now. All I needed to do was roll down this hill.

I angled my body to log roll down the hill. I closed my eyes. Not wanting to become more disorientated then I already am. I rolled.

I could feel both stones impaled in my flesh the entire roll down. Until the one in my shin got caught. It was violently pulled out. I screamed. Feeling every inch as it was freed from my body. The hole in my shin quickly filled with dirt and grass.

Reaching the base of the hill I felt the desire to never move again. Curling into a ball. I needed this. I needed to comfort myself. Cold sweat washed over my body. Shivers raked my spine and everything became cold.

'Move'

I closed my eyes. This was not always a painful spot on the island. I used to have lunch at the base of the hill all the time. It was in view of the house and Mom would bring it out to me.

In view of the house. I opened my eyes looking to see the house. My goal was 100 meters away. A cake walk for most people.

I rolled allowing myself to feel the pain of the movement. Using it as motivation.

'Keep Going'

I fumbled towards the house. Ignoring the pain. Ignoring the impaied rock. Ignoring the river blocking my path.

The river.

The river that was full of salt water. The river I had asked Dad to make for me when I appeared like a human of six years old. So that I could practice jumping over the river. Each year I would demand for him to widen it just a bit so I could still practice jumping farther and farther. I hated young me right now.

Taking a deep breath I flopped into the river. Instandly screaming out all my air as the salt water washed away all the blood and dirt. Entering all the cuts and scrapes. I could feel a whirlpool sucking into my shin. Sucking out everything loose.

I kicked with my good foot off the side of the river. I could glide to the other side.

My bad foot hit the water. A blinding white pain overtook my body. I could not scream. The pain was too much for that. I felt the need to die. For only death would quiet this pain.

'Keep swimming'

I kicked my feet trying and failing to ignore the pain. I could feel bits of something coming off my bad foot. I did not pause to debate what was. The thoughts of it are too horrible.

My hand felt the muddy riverbank. I dug in. Pulling myself closer to the edge. Pulling myself up the muddy bank. Rolling onto the bank. Taking a deep breath I allowed myself to scream louder than I have before.

I could see the front door from my spot on the ground. I rolled pulling myself towards the door.

Laying on my doorstep I tried to reach the handle. I can not. It is too far off the ground. My hand can not reach it. I rolled onto my butt. Hoisting myself onto my good foot. Feeling unbalanced due to the hole in my shin. I turned the handle and opened the door.

I hopped to the fridge. Praying we had food. Praying that emergency blood is still in. Crying out when my bad foot made contact with the cabinet island. I pulled myself up onto the island. Remembering the last time I sat up here. I would do anything to return to that moment.

I yanked open the fridge. Bending over the impaled stone in my torso. Grabbing the first thing I saw.

Blood.

Authors Note: Please Review. Let me know what you think.


End file.
